Recueil de mwam
by Arch-nemesis's
Summary: One-shots! Le premier jour, il t'avait juste tendu une main...
1. I'll never tell

**

* * *

Mon recueil de petits trucs... Y aura du slash et du non slash, des histoires sur des persos un peu oubliés, des histoires tristes, pas très tristes... enfin on verra bien!

* * *

I'll never tell **

Resumé: Je suis pas une balance. Mais ça se joue entre Harry et Draco.

Disclaimer: Ben... rien est à moi à part l'histoire et le clavier.

* * *

. 

" Draco ! "

Pansy secoua le blond violemment, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

" Draco , réveille toi !

- Uh ? "

Il ouvra un œil, puis deux… et lâcha en grognant :

" Tu sais, dans des tribus primitives, on réveille les gens en leur parlant, en les embrassant, mais pas en les secouant comme des malades.

- Ho…Draco j'ai eu tellement peuuuuur !"

Il ouvrit la bouche pour une réplique bien cinglante, mais se ravisa… elle commençait à l'énerver quelque peu…Non mais. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux :

" Qu'est ce que tu veux Pansy?

-… hum… qu'est ce que je veux ? Y a rien qui te choque l ?

- Hein ? "

Draco se redressa en maugréant, sa vue était trouble…Il était quelque part dans le parc de Poudlard, la nuit était tombée, et le vent frais sur sa nuque lui fit déduire que le lac n'était pas loin. Il remarqua que Potter gisait un peu plus loin.

" En effet… qu'est ce qu'on fiche ici ? Pourquoi je suis pas dans ma chambre ? Et qu' est-il arrivé à Potter ?

- Peu importe. On a été attaqués par un… une sorte de bête… une pas jolie bête. J'ai eu très peur. Ho Draco…si tu savais… "

Draco ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes quelques instants… mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ? Il avait dû se prendre la plu grosse cuite de toute l'histoire des cuites, sa tête était sur le point d'exploser… il repensa un instant à l'un des fameux doloris de son père, version moins puissante, la douleur était comparable. Que de bons souvenirs…Il venait vraiment de se battre ? Sa mémoire lui jouait des tours…

Tout à coup, tout lui revins. En effet, Potter et lui s'étaient donné rendez vous devant le lac, et ils avaient été attaqués par un démon, un sbire de Voldemort répondant au doux nom de Razmareffz. Le démon, après s'être fait insulter par Draco de 'pauvre ado boutonneux en mal d'amour', les avaient violemment attrapées , et évidemment relâchés sans trop de douceur. Alerté par les cris hystériques de Pansy, il s'était enfui en courant sans demander son reste.

" Ho… je m'en souviens maintenant.

- Bien… allez on rentre. "

Elle aida le blond à se relever, il pris appui sur ses épaules. Un peu de mal à marcher le p'tiot.

" Potter ! "

Pansy poussa le jeune homme du pied, elle vit qu'il ne réagissait pas.

" Manquais plus que ça… si il est mort, je te préviens !…

- Quoi ?"

Il se baissa sur Harry et lui mis une claque. Il ne réagissait toujours pas.

" Il dort.

- Hein ? fit Pansy, confuse.

- Il est pas mort, juste endormi.

- Ben réveille le !

- Il est tellement mignon quand il dort… " soupira Draco.

Pansy se tourna vivement vers son 'ami', les yeux exorbités. Elle le fixa pendant plusieurs secondes, et lui fixait toujours Harry en souriant béatement, puis le gifla.

" Maiss ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? ? ? hurla Draco en massant sa joue douloureuse.

- Quoi ? C'est moi qui ait un problème ? Tu viens de dire que Potter était mignon…

- Mais arrête ! J'aurais jamais dit ça ! "

Draco tourna de l'œil, et s'effondra :

" Je me sens pas bien… " lâcha-t-il

Il tenta de se relever, voulant prendre appui sur l'épaule de Pansy, mais tomba à la renverse , inconscient.

" Draaaaayyy… " murmura la jeune fille.

Elle partit appeler de l'aide, courant jusqu'au château en hurlant et secouant les bras, comme pour aller plus vite. Le blond divaguait… ça ne présageait rien de bon. Il n'était pas tout à fait net en temps normal, alors si le démon l'avait rendu plus dingue qu'il n'est… on est mal. Elle revint vite avec Dumbledore et Rogues, qui transportèrent les deux jeune hommes à l'infirmerie.

" Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? demanda calmement Pompom.

- Un démon, répondit Pansy, ne lâchant pas Draco des yeux, les mains jointes en signe de prière.

- … devons nous nous inquiéter ?

- Non… ils seront vite remis sur pieds. D'après la description que nous a fait Miss Parkinson du démon, il n'y a aucun risque … sauf peut-être…

-Quoi ? Quoiiiiii ? s'exclama Pansy en s'accrochant à la robe de Dumbledore , un air de détresse très exagéré sur le visage, une larme factice coulant le long de sa joue.

- Ils auront peut être un comportement étrange.

- Albus ! coupa Rogues. Potter a toujours eu un comportement étrange… ça ne changera pas grand chose pour lui… "

Dumby acquiesça , et sourit au professeur. Sirius arriva dans le salon, suivi de près par Remus. Oui, Sirius avait été innocenté… il était désormais professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et… marié à Remus. Au grand dam de Rogues. Sirius se précipita au chevet d'Harry.

" Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? fit-il en désignant les deux jeunes garçons, du menton.

- Un démon, répondit Dumby. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Pompom, occupez vous d'eux… Veillez à ce qu'ils ne … enfin veillez sur eux. Nous devrions sortir. Ils se réveilleront dans quelques heures."

Pompom haussa les épaules et soupira. On lui confiait toujours les taches les plus désagréables. Bien que, selon moi, être dans la même pièce que Potter et Malefoy ne fasse pas partie des tâches désagréables… Pansy, Rogues, Dumby, Remus et Sirius quittèrent la pièce, laissant Pompom s'occuper des deux garçons.

" Allez… réveillez vous " supplia la vieille femme.

Pompom commençait visiblement à s'énerver. Et ça se comprend… On lui fait faire du baby sitting alors que le mal absolu traîne dans le coin… c'est frustrant. Elle s'empara d'un verre d'eau, et le jeta à la face de Potter, qui se réveilla aussitôt en sursaut :

" Ca sent le gâteau ! hurla le jeune homme.

- Bon retour parmi nous, fit Pompom.

- Je… je fais quoi ici ? demanda Harry, voyant qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie, de l'eau sur son visage, les vêtements en lambeaux. En voyant son pull, il hurla :

" Haaa nonnn ! Mon tee shirt Fruit of the Loum ! Ma mère va me tuer !

- Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé?

- Démon… pas très joli…

- Monsieur Potter ?

- … mal aux cheveux.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre état normal. "

Elle lui rejeta un verre d'eau à la face, voulant simplement lui faire retrouver l'esprit. Le jeune homme ne broncha pas, puis quelques secondes plus tard il lâcha :

" Merci… je fais quoi ici ?

-Vous vous êtes évanoui, attaqué par…

-Ha oui… le démon. Et Malefoy ?"

Elle désigna le blond, qui prenait place en face, allongé sur le ventre. Potter tenta de se relever en prenant appui sur sa table de chevêt, mais retomba aussitôt.

" Finalement, j'aime bien ce matelas… je vais rester ici. Qui… qui fait tourner la pièce ? Uh ? "

Draco émergea à ce moment là. Il se redressa et fronça les sourcils, la bouche pâteuse.

" Ho… joie, ironisa-t-il.

- Enfin réveillés. Il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter finalement " fit Pompom.

Elle sourit à Draco, qui ne le lui rendit pas, et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce lorsqu'elle entendit :

" Ben non… j'ai juste une furieuse envie d'embrasser Potter , mais tout va bien… "

Pompom se tourna vers Draco, l'air plus qu'étonnée. Elle ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, mais aucun son n'en sortit, ce qui lui donnait un air de…carpe. Le blond, quant à lui, fixait Potter avec envie, comme si il allait lui bondir dessus dans la minute qui suit. Potter, lui, n'avait visiblement rien entendu, trop occupé à fixer sa main , d'ou coulait un mince filet de sang. Il n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette.

" Je suis blessé, fit-il en souriant. Coool !

- Quoi ? dit l'infirmière en regardant Draco, ne croyant toujours pas à ce qu'elle avait entendu.

- J'ai dit, je me suis blessé et c'est hyper cool parce que…

- Je parlais à Monsieur Malefoy ! répondit Pompom.

- Quoi quoi ? demanda le blond, fronçant les sourcils.

- Répètez ce que vous venez de dire !

- Mais j'ai absolument rien dit ! Vous divaguez !

- Il a rien dit ! " approuva Harry.

Elle se masse à son tour les tempes, lorsqu'elle entendit :

" Elle devient folle… Pompom devient folle… "

Elle se tourna vivement vers Harry , et s'exclama :

" Je suis pas folle !

- Mais …j'ai rien dit, fit tristement le jeune homme.

- Il a rien dit " approuva Draco.

Et elle comprit.

" Monsieur Malefoy ! Pensez fort à un chiffre ou… ou à quelque chose.

- Vous devriez vous allonger un peu, fit le blond.

- Pensez à un chiffre ! "

Elle entendit vaguement un 69 et s'écria :

" On peut lire dans vos pensées !

- Uh uh…

- Si ! Je vous assure ! Je vais aller appeler Dumbledore. "

Elle sortit de la chambre en courant, Potter et Malefoy se fixèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

" Tu crois que c'est vrai ? demanda Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Que… on a violé lâchement l'entrée de notre esprit. Y a des trucs secrets la d'dans ! J'ai pas envie qu'on sache tout… tout ça. Mais toi, tu peux pas lire dans mes pensées hein ?

- … nan, et heureusement, je préfère pas connaître tout… ça.

- Bien

- Et toi… non plus, tu lis rien hein ?

- Rien du tout.

- Bien… bien. "

Dumbledore entra en trombe, suivie de près par Sirius, Remus, Rogues, et Pansy.

" Que se passe t-il ? " demanda le vieil homme.

" Ils ont même ramené le vieux… on va pas en faire une affaire d'état… et Potter… mhhh… ces lèvres… on en mangerait… mais… merde… ils entendent c'que je dis. Ferme là Draco… " pensa le blond.

" Voilà ce qui se passe, fit Pompom en souriant. On peut lire dans leur pensées.

- Ho… fit Remus avant de soupirer.

- Draco… tu… tu… articula Pansy . "

Comme les autres, elle avait entendu les pensées de Draco. Et l'éloge des lèvres de Potter.

" Je me demande si il reste des ailes de poulet, pensa Harry. Nan… je suis sûr qu'il ne reste plus rien. Quelle bande de vautours. Argh… je saigne encore .Je me demande si Draco l'a remarqué. Je vais passer pour un héros… me suis coupé le doigt… hooo…et pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça ? "

" Je quoi ? " fit Draco.

Apparement, maintenant, tout le monde était au courant de **l'amour** d'un Malefoy pour un Potter, sauf le premier concerné évidemment. Il fixait toujours sa main, lançant de temps en temps un coup d'œil aux autres. Le coup l'avait vraiment sonné, ses idées n'étaient plus tout à fait claires.

" Je vais… je dois sortir, pleurnicha Sirius.

- Je… ho le téléphone sonne ! fit Dumby en sortant.

- Je vais l'aider à décrocher, ajouta Remus.

- Ces Anglais… eux et la nouvelle technologie…plaisanta Pompom. Je… je vais les aider.

" Hé bien moi je reste ! " s'exclama Rogues, tout sourire, en prenant place sur une chaise.

Pansy se tourna vivement vers lui, serrant la mâchoire.

" Sortez, vous aussi. "

Il se leva en maugréant, et sortit de la pièce. Si les yeux de Pansy à ce moment là n'avaient pas été si noirs de haine, alors il aurait refusé..

" Vous voulez peut-être que je vous laisse ? demanda timidement Harry.

- Il me semble que tu es le premier concerné dans cette histoire… " répondit sèchement Pansy.

" C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi je suis encore hors sujet ? Et pourquoi elle me fait son regard de la mort qui tue " pensa le brun.

" Heu… ok, lâcha-t-il finalement.

-Mazel tov, fit Pansy. Alors, depuis quand vous êtes en couple ? Ho Draco… quand je le dirais à ton père… "

Harry releva subitement la tête, serrant fort sa main, souffrant atrocement d'une hémorragie du doigt.

" Hein ?

-J'ai dit… depuis combien de temps toi et Draco couchez ensemble ? "

" Elle devient folle…elle a la Serpentard' attitude, faut pas s'inquiéter. " pensa Harry.

" Pansy… soupira Draco. Ecoute moi bien,…

- Répond !

- On a jamais couché ensemble ! s'écria Harry.

- Jamais ! confirma Draco

- D'ou te viens cette idée jeune padawan ?… enfin… Serpentarde de mes fesses ?

- Je sais pas… hum… des pensées de Draco peut-être.

- Uh uh… "

" Fallait pas… ben oui mi chuis comme ça… j'veux plus d'Jesus plus d'Krishna… pour me protêger des coups… j'ai mes p'tits bras." chantonna Harry.

Pansy fronça les sourcils. Le coup qu'il avait reçu le faisait divaguer…

" On a juste été un peu sonnés par le combat…

-Ok… on réglera ça plus tard… "

Pansy sortit de la pièce, et descendit les escaliers quatre par quatre, jusqu'à sa salle commune. Evidemment ! Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils pensaient … ils étaient juste sonnés par le démon, le combat, hé oui, y a pas de quoi s'en faire. Elle éclata de rire en pensant à ce qu'aurait pu donner un couple Harry Draco… un couple… pfff… fallait vraiment être cinglé pour y avoir pensé.

" Qu'est ce qu'ils ont lu dans nos pensées, selon toi ? demanda Harry.

-J'en sais rien… mais c'était marrant. "

Draco se leva et alla jusqu'au lit de Potter. Il souleva les couvertures et pris place près de lui, l'enlaçant de ses bras protecteurs, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du brun. Il respira longuement son parfum... un petit goût de paradis.

" J'ai adoré ce petit jeu, fit Harry d'un air enjoué. Et voir leur tête en entendant nos pensées… c'était…

- Orgasmique.

- Ouais, c'est le mot que je cherchais. Mais quand je pense que... ce stupide démon a failli nous faire repérer.

-Ouais … pas envie que le monde sache que je me tape l'ado boutonneux " ironisa Draco.

Harry pris possession de ses lèvres, dans un long baiser… orgasmique, comme dirait le blond. Il relacha le blond, lui arrachant un râle de contestation.

" C'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir…

-C'est pas de ma faute… si t'es si doué de tes dix doigts, fit Draco.

-Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Je sais pas… une proposition ?

-Peut être… "

Le brun les recouvrit des couvertures… une douce nuit s'annonçait, sous les yeux rieurs de Dumbledore, l'air consterné de Sirius qui n'avaient pas loupé une miette de leur conversation… Il n'étaient pas nés sur le même nuage. Mais après tout…ça change quelque chose ?

.

FIN


	2. A cause de la blanche

Ho j'ai failli oublier de remercier les reviewers de 'I'll never tell' , alors voilà, Merciiiii! Ca m'a bien fait plaisir!

* * *

**A cause de la blanche**

Resumé: Detestez moi.

* * *

La seringue vide tombe à terre , dans un bruit métallique. Il se sent déjà mieux, il n'aurait pas pu s'en passer, surtout aujourd'hui. Alors le poison a coulé dans la veine, et la vie paraît soudain plus facile. 2 ans. Il se drogue depuis deux longues années, deux ans que son esprit vagabonde grâce à cette merde. Les couleurs, les parfums se mélangent, il se sent définitivement mieux. Il a tout plaqué, sa famille, ses amis, pour mener une vie de débauche, dans un deux pièces minable, avec un pseudo boulot dans un bar, des pseudos amis... Et tous les jours, une aiguille lui transperce le bras. Il prend des pilules aussi. Il vole, des pilules, dès qu'il peut. Personne ne s'inquiète de la disparition de médocs, on est bien trop occupés avec sa petite vie pour s'interesser à lui. L'ange a brisé ses ailes, depuis qu'il a découvert l'héroïne. Maintenant, il vit entre ce monde et un autre... et des milliers d'autres. Il se dit qu'il peut arrêter quand il le souhaite, mais il sait que c'est faux. La drogue fait partie de lui maintenant. 

Harry Potter.

La première fois, c'était une belle poudre blanche, qui lui rappelait une poudre magique du magasin de Fred et George, qui faisait disparaître ce qu'elle touchait. Cette poudre aussi était magique, et la vie est plus supportable, les ennuis paraissent bien loins, bien fades, comparés à l'extrême jouissance que provoque chaque bouffée, chaque pilule, chaque trip, la Marijuana dorée de Colombie, de l'or à portée de main... Il savait tout à propos de sa bien aimée blanche, comment il devait s'y prendre pour qu'elle conserve toute sa saveur. On lui avait expliqué, il avait compris le truc maintenant, et chaque injection était plus libératrice que la précédente. Il n'avait besoin se rien d'autre. C'est pour ça qu'il avait tout quitté. Enfin, les ennuis avaient commencé un peu plus tôt.

Le survivant.

Trois ans avaient passés depuis qu'ils avaient trucidé le mage noir. La guerre fut meurtrière, évidemment... Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, tous les membres de l'ordre sans exception, avaient été tués. De la main de Voldemort. Il s'était retrouvé face à lui, et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Alors il était tombé à genoux, ne supportant plus cette vie là. Alors il avait vu Voldemort lever sa baguette, et il avait fermé les yeux, une dernière larme s'attardant sur ses longs cils. Mais ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça , alors il avait relevé les yeux et avait murmura l'incantation avant le sorcier. Et puis ... plus rien. Il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie, seul. Enfin, seul, il ne l'était pas, il y avait Malefoy. Voldemort n'était plus, et Harry vivait. Enfin, c'était un bien grand mot.

Alors il s'enfuit loin de tout ça, et Malefoy le suivit. Ils ont appris à se connaître, les deux anges déchus, les deux rescapés de la guerre. Il pense qu'il l'aimait, et Malefoy aussi. Mais on peut pas vivre comme ça. Il s'étaient installés dans ce trou à rats. Ils vivaient, pas heureux, mais ils vivaient. Ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble, de nombreuses fois sur ce canapé défoncé ou se tenait Harry. Et on ne peut pas vivre comme ça. Harry était devenu amer... du matin au soir, ils se battaient, de ecchymoses apparaissaient sur leurs corps, nus et mélangés à la tombée de la nuit. Une passion ravageuse. Ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre... non, ils avaient vécu trop de choses ensemble. Et ils s'aimaient, ils en étaient surs. Mais on ne peut pas vivre comme ça. Impossible. Alors Harry avait trouvé un boulot dans un bar de la ville, et il y restait du matin au soir. Et ils furent appelés à servir la cause magique, et Draco accepta, suppliant Harry de l'accompagner. Et un an avait passé depuis la chute de Voldemort, et il ne s'aimait pas, alors comment aimer la vie ? Il refusa, évidemment, et ce soir là, des cris fusèrent de leur appartement. Draco partit en colère, Harry était resté seul, murmurant des jurons, et hurlant à Draco que son départ était bénéfique. Mais il l'aimait. Draco ne réapparut pas, on dit qu'il servait pour la bonne cause, traquant les Mangemorts. Harry s'était accroupi dans un coin, ce soir là, les mains cachant son visage. Il cherchait un moyen de tout oublier.

Un ami lui avait parlé de la blanche. Il commença à sombrer.

Héroïne.

Il tenta de se lever, la vue était plus belle d'en haut. Mais il n'y parvint pas, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans ce coton , cette douce volupté qu'était sa vie lorsque la seringué était vide. Il vit Draco, il était là, aux cotés de Ron et d'Hermione. Ils lui murmuraient qu'il allait s'en sortir, et Harry riait, car il savait que c'était faux. Il riait sans s'arrêter. Il connaissait, la parano, les hallucination, le vide, la solitude. Ca le faisait se sentir vivant. Lorsque les nausées le prenaient, qu'il se penchait par la fenêtre pour prendre l'air, qu'il vomissait tout ce qu'il pouvait, il se sentait vivant, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Le problème, c'est quand les effets étaient dissipés, alors il revenait sur terre, faisant le point sur sa vie. Alors il en prenait un autre... et un autre... jusqu'à avoir épuisé son stoc. Et là, la crise de manque. Il les connaissait plus que bien. Il tremblait, tout son être lançait des signaux de détresse. Les crampes, les vomissements, il connaissait. Les grosses gouttes salées de sueur qui tombaient le long de son front, la fièvre, il connaissait. Et il n'y a pas énormément de moyens en cas de crises de manque. Il fallait s'en procurer, en voler, se prostituer. Il était dépendant, physiquement, psychiquement... il volait, au bar, et personne ne voyait rien, ça arrive tout le temps qu'une saleté de junkie pique dans la caisse, selon le patron. Potter était devenu une putain. Et il avait même des clients réguliers. Il aurait baisé la terre entière pour un peu de paradis. Ils le tenaient. Il était dépendant, comme il l'était avec Voldemort : il était manipulé, plus qu'un joujou entre les mains de ses amis, de la drogue.

Il revit Draco, qui lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, tout allait bien, il allait l'aider. Mais les effets s'étaient dissipés, c'était donc réel. Draco était devant lui. Harry avait voulu le frapper, lui dire de s'en aller. De le laisser pourrir ici. Mais il n'avait rien pu faire, il était faible, il avait levé le poing, et il était retombé lourdement sur le canapé. Et Draco l'observait. Le brun avait changé, sa peau était pâle, décharnée, les yeux verts étaient devenus rouges sang, bordés de longues cernes noires. Il était amaigri, on pouvait apercevoir ses côtes à travers son tee-shirt blanc : la couleur de son deuil. Harry avait attrapé la seringue qui traînait sur la petite table, et Draco lui avait arraché des mains , et jeté violemment contre le mur, elle se fracassa en mille morceaux. Et Harry pleura, comme un gosse à qui on aurait volé un jouet. Alors il s'était roulé en boule sur le canapé, dans la position du fœtus, et avait demandé à Draco de l'aider, et de le pardonner. Draco l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait bercé, avait déposé des baisers sur son front, en lui promettant de l'emmener loin de tout ça.

Bien sûr, ce ne fut pas facile. Harry faillit replonger à maintes reprises, juste une taffe... puis deux... laisse moi me piquer, Draco, je t'en supplie ! Laisse moi perdre mon âme à nouveau. Mais Draco l'aimait, il ne l'aurait pas laissé se détruire, c'était impossible. Les longues nuits d'ivresse avaient été remplacées par des cauchemars sans fin, avec un goût de mort. Le manque. Draco était là pour veiller, restant à son chevet jour et nuit. Lui aussi avait changé; il avait maigri, ses yeux paraissaient vides. Il ne souriait plus. Mais il aimait. Il aimait Harry comme jamais il avait aimé personne, alors il s'allongeait près du brun, restait auprès de lui, le serrait dans ses bras lorsque le manque était trop fort, lorsqu'il l'emportait sur la raison de Harry, qu'il se mettait à gesticuler dans tous les sens pour échapper à la nuit. Il le soutenait, lorsque Harry se vidait au dessus des toilettes. Il le soignait lorsque Harry était brûlant de fièvre. Il le serrait dans ses bras, lorsque Harry le suppliait de le laisser se tuer à petit feu. Une larme toucha le sol, il la regarda s'écraser élégamment. Les humains pleurent. Les larmes vivent. Je suis vivant. Et ça lui donnait la force de continuer . Et il réussit.

Quelques années plus tard, enlacés sur la terrasse de leur appartement, Draco et Harry se chuchotaient des mots doux, ils s'aimaient, ils étaient ensemble. Ils souriaient, enfin, ils respiraient. Mais la drogue était toujours là, tapie dans un coin, attendant son heure . Elle tuerait le survivant à la première occasion. Et Draco s'était juré de en plus jamais quitter Harry, de ne plus jamais le faire souffrir. Et Harry allait mieux, il était heureux. Mais il n'avait pas oublié la sensation d'une injection, ce moment si fabuleux, si extraordinaire, la sensation qu'elle procure. Mais un peu de poudre blanche détruit toute une vie, même plusieurs, alors il s'était juré de ne pas recommencer. Ils avaient changé, des cheveux plus longs, contrastant entre un noir de geais et un blond platine. Deux statues grecques. Harry releva sa manche, effleurant de ses doigts les marques bleues qui n'avaient pas disparu du creux de son bras. Il les cachait, il avait honte. Draco avait resserré son étreinte, et avait embrassé ces marques, en murmurant que tout ça , c'était du passé.

Mais la blanche ne te quitte jamais complètement.

Un soir, ils étaient sortit, une boîte fabuleuse, selon leurs amis. Ils avaient dansé, s'étaient embrassés devant tout le monde, sur la piste, ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant. Draco avait murmuré à Harry qu'il l'aimait... ils étaient heureux. Harry s'était absenté un moment, voulant se rafraîchir la figure aux toilettes. Lorsqu'il a relevé la tête, au dessus du lavabo, qu'il a vu le reflet de cet homme dans la glace , il sut.

Maigre, pâle, les yeux injectés de sang, l'homme avait l'allure de Harry, un an plus tôt. Il ordonna à Harry de lui refiler toute sa marchandise, toute l'héro qu'il portant sur lui. Harry avait insisté, lui disait que ce n'était pas un putain de Junkie. 'Et ça ?' avait fait l'homme en désignant le bras d'Harry. Il était rouge de colère. Un accro sans sa dose est prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Harry lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avais rien, rien du tout, qu'il ne consommait plus, que c'en était fini. Mais l'autre n'écoutait rien. Alors il avait poignardé Harry, et l'avait laissé sur le carrelage froid de la pièce, dans une mare de sang. Il l'avais dépouillé de son argent, et laissé là, il était allé s'acheter sa dose, et Harry Potter était mort.

Une serveuse retrouva Harry. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta , que le visage du patron, à qui la serveuse avait murmuré quelque chose, se décomposa, Draco sut. Son sourire disparut.

Il était entré en trombes dans les toilettes, poussant violemment quiconque se mettait en travers de son chemin. Il était tombé à genoux, il avait hurlé de douleur, en prenant Harry dans ses bras. Les yeux grands ouverts de Harry, ces magnifiques yeux verts, qui riaient, qui pleuraient, qui se fronçaient lorsque Draco parlait de choses trop osées. Ces splendides lèvres, si accueillantes, qu'il avait exploré sans s'arrêter, même pour respirer, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Ces pommettes délicates, ou il avait déposé mille baisers, qui rougissaient lorsque Draco lui disait qu'il était magnifique. Hé bien, tout ça ne serait plus. Et il se rappela la promesse qu'il avait faite à Harry : ' Si il m'arrive quelque chose, promets moi que tu continueras à vivre'.... Et il avait commencé à rire, promettant à Harry qui rien ne lui arriverais , qu'il serait toujours là. Et Harry lui avait coupé la parole et haussant le ton : 'Promets !' . Et Draco avait promis.

Et maintenant, il pleuvait. Draco avait versé des larmes de sang, en voyant le cercueil s'enfoncer dans la terre. Il avait jeté une rose rouge, une seul, et s'était échappé, continuant à se battre pour la bonne cause, même si il lui manquait une partie de lui, la plus importante. Alors il avait tourné le dos à ce monde.

A cause de la blanche.

FIN

Note de moi : inspiré involontairement de la merveille de Aude, qu'on peut trouver sur TotalBuffy : Heroine. Je l'ai lue tellement de fois que celle ci y ressemble un peu...


	3. I feel together

Desoléee! D'en avoir fait pleurer certains (...) et d'être destestée par d'autres :D. J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire "A cause de la blanche" et chuis exxtremement contente qu'on m'ait reviewé. La je reviens avec un autre... moins triste?

* * *

**I feel together**

Resumé: c'est court et c'est écrit en éco Pensées de Draco, pis de Harry, pis de Draco , pis de Harry, pis de... enfin vous voyez quoi.

* * *

« Potter »

La première fois que je l'ai vu dans ce trou à rats, mon père m'avait emmené ici pour rencontrer un contact… mangemort, évidemment, Papa n'aime pas la diversité. Un bar moldu faisait l'affaire, on n'éveillerait pas les soupçons. J'ai croisé son regard, et il a directement été se cacher dans les cuisines, les pommettes rouge écrevisses. Il avait honte. Il avait raison. Je jouissais intérieurement. Potter, le Survivant, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort, serveur dans un rade minable. C'était jouissif, pour moi qui ne l'avais jamais vraiment aimé. Y avait même quelques danseuses ce soir là. Papa aime m'emmener dans des endroits originaux. Manque de bol, ces donzelles en chaleur ne m'intéressaient pas , lorsqu'elles agitaient devant moi leurs … choses… visqueuses… flasques… brrr… lorsqu'elles se déhanchaient , dans l'espoir de décrocher quelques pièces, et même de se faire… restons polis… et même de se faire culbuter dans la paille. Hé bien oui, qui n'en rêverait pas ? Le fils Malfoy, poursuivi par sa réputation de bête de sexe… mais affreusement gay. Mais elles n'étaient pas sensées le savoir. D'ailleurs elle ne connaissaient sûrement pas mon nom, ces pauvres moldues. Revenons à notre histoire. Le premier soir où j'entre ici, je croise un regard vert à faire pâlir les plus beaux émeraudes. J'ai souris. Père m'a demandé ce qui se passait, je ne lui ait rien dit, j'ai laissé à Potter l'occasion de s'en tirer. Père ne l'aurait pas tu , mais je voulais éviter la rixe, se serait mal venu. Donc, Potter est parti se cacher, son plateau sous le bras. Nous continuâmes à discuter, de l'attaque prévue le soir suivant. Mais mon esprit ne voulait de se détacher de Potter. Pourquoi est ce qu'il vivait ici ?Je suis certain qu'il était traité comme un prince, j'étais bien loin de me douter que la vérité était tout autre… il avait peut-être besoin d'argent. Mais pourquoi de l'argent Moldu ? Décidément… je n'y comprends rien.

« Et toi, Draco ? »

Père me parlait, je répondit poliment :

« Pardon ? Excusez-moi, j'étais ailleurs.

- Je t'ai demandé, que veux-tu boire ?

- Ho… Bièraubeurre.

-Draco… nous sommes chez les moldus. »

Le serveur nous dévisagea en haussant les sourcils, l'air effrayé par une bande de fous qui parlaient de « bierrmachin » , de moldus.

« Ha … hé bien… de l'eau alors. Vous avez de l'eau ? » je demandai ironiquement

Le serveur fit une grimage et partit, carnet à la main.

« Il ne faut pas que nous nous fassions remarquer, Draco.

-Oui père. »

Parce que trois hommes en cape, ça passe inaperçu. Revenons à Potter ! Je me demande ce qui se passe en cuisine. Et l'autre, il revient avec nos boissons ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Malfoy »

Avec tout les bars qui existent sur cette planète, il a fallu qu'il vienne ici…Je savais qu'il etait en train de réfléchir au meilleur plan pour me ridiculiser…pfff… quoique… j'avais pas besoin de lui pour être ridicule. Après 7 ans de bons et loyaux services au sein de Poudlard… après avoir anéanti Voldemort… après avoir décidé de quitter le monde magique, obligé de trouver un boulot, et mon choix s'est porté sur ce bar minable. Bien sûr, le monde magique était toujours là, jamais je n'aurais oublié Ron, où Hermione, ils étaient mes amis. Je crois que j'avais touché le fond, ouais , ça doit être ça. Et lui, qu'est ce qu'il faisait l ? Mêlé aux moldus ? Ils préparaient un coup, j'en étais certain. Mhh… dans un endroit comme ça… ils me dégoûtent.

« Hé Harry, un coca light. » gueula le grand barbu, qui n'était pas là depuis très longtemps mais qui avait déjà pris des habitudes , comme me fixer. Je détestais ça … brrr… Mais j'avais pas le droit de me révolter, selon le patron. Et puis j'avais besoin de ce job, y a rien ni personne qui m'attend au dehors.

Oui, ben t'attendras que j'ai fini de me cacher dans la cuisine, mon grand. Non mais… Malfoy. Son père… si ils me voient, je suis mort. Je vais patienter un peu ici et…

« Hey Harry, tu t'occupes de la table 7, les deux grands blonds et le vieux. Y en a marre , je m'occupe que des loustics dans leur genre, c'est à ton tour. »

Hé merde. Je vous ait déjà dit que j'étais maudit ? Non? Hé bien je vous le dit, je suis maudit... Allez Harry. Y a rien de gênant , la situation est tout à fait normale... mhhh...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je vous ait déjà dit que j'était bénit? Oui? Hé bien je vous le redit, je suis bénit. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé en cuisine. Tout ce que je vois, c'est Potter s'approcher vers nous en baissant la tête, il serait presque méconnaissable avec ce magnifique rideau de cheveux. Enfin... pas pour le grand Malfoy.

"C'est pas trop tôt" fit Père en regardant Harry haineusement. Père n'est pas très sociable.

Le brun murmure un inaudible "Excusez moi" , essayant par tous les moyens de cacher son visage, et de masquer sa voix par la même occasion. Il pose les verres et repart aussitôt, ne me regardant même pas... et ça me dérange.

"S'il vous plait?" je fais.

Il stoppe sa marche, je devine qu'il soupire, il croyait s'en tirer comme ça. Il revient vers nous. Je crois que père ne l'a pas reconnu, la pièce est plongée dans une sorte de lumière apaisante... trop à mon goût. Il revient donc, et je vois une goutte de sueur perler le long de son front. Il la chasse d'un revers de la main, et là, le regard de Père s'éclaire.

"Harry Potter." fait-il , un sourire sournois scotché aux lèvres.

Le survivant relève la tête, je pensais que la découverte de l'identité de Potter par Père allait me faire le plus grand bien, mais bizarrement... non. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Et Harry aussi. J'essaye de lui sauver la mise.

"Retourne en cuisines, Cendrillon, on te sonnera si on a besoin de toi."

C'est pour son bien. Père rit , sournoisement , comme à son habitude, et Harry fait volte-face.

"Potter" appelle Père. "Le survivant." Il hausse le ton: " Vous entendez? Le survivant est ici!"

Il éclate d'un rire joyeux, tandis que je baisse les yeux en le priant de se taire, on allait se faire remarquer.

"Lucius Malfoy" fait Potter. "Le grand Lucius. Toujours aussi… Mangemort?"

J'attrape le bras de Père avant qu'il ne saisisse sa baguette.

"Allons nous en..."

Père refuse, me dit que ce petit con n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Il se lève et je vois qu'il attrape quelque chose dans sa poche. Je lance un dernier regard à Potter, un regard haineux dont moi seul ait le secret, et je transplane, emmenant Père et sa fierté avec moi, ne lui laissant pas le temps de blesser Potter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il est revenu. Tous les soirs, après celui là, il est revenu au bar. Je passais devant lui, feignant de ne pas le voir, mais lui me suivait du regard, ça en devenait gênant. Tous les soirs. Il commandait une bière, le plus souvent. Il amenait un bouquin, de temps en temps, ne faisant pas attention aux danseuses qui venaient de trémousser devant lui. Je suppose qu'il faisait ça , pour que j'éprouve un peu plus de honte quant à ma condition. Tous les soirs. Il s'asseyait là, fronçant les sourcils sur des passages de son livre, souriant parfois. Il devait aimer l'ambiance, oui ça devait être ça. Parfois, je croisais son regard, et je m'arrêtais de travailler un instant. Enfin.. je ne pouvais plus travailler. Et les autres le voyaient bien. Les autres … parlons en… ils connaissaient tous son nom… Malfoy était devenu un habitué. Mais je refusai de le servir.

Il a changé, physiquement. Les cheveux plus longs, qui tombaient sur ses épaules, toujours blond, paraissant blancs à la lueur des spots. Toujours vêtu de soie et… Ca doit paraître bizarre, de le détailler ainsi, alors que je prétends m'empêcher de le regarder.

J'ai menti… en fait, je l'observe dès que j'ai une minute.

Pff… et là, c'est l'immense barbu qui me fait un signe de la main pour que j'aille le voir. Je lui sers son petit coca light, comme d'habitude. Oui, il me fait peur , même en étant sobre.

Je m'approche de lui et pose le verre sur la table.

« Merci Harry » fait-il avec une voix exagérément rauque. Je m'apprête à partir lorsque je sens une main agripper mon bras. Ho mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu…

« Part pas comme un voleur, Harry » fait-il avec une voix mielleuse.

Et là, j'ai supplié Merlin d'envoyer n'importe qui, pour dire à cet abruti de me lâcher le bras. Et qui je vois débarquer ? Malfoy… évidemment. Et en bonnes et dues formes.

« Tout va bien, chéri ? » fait-il doucement, mais en fusillant le barbu des yeux. Celui-ci me lâche instantanément le bras.

« O… oui. » J'ai jamais réussi à jouer la comédie sans bégayer. Malfoy me fixe avec un sourire et se tourne vers l'autre :

« Je vous prierais de ne plus importuner mon Harry, ou , au pire des cas, d'aller vous faire foutre. Loin. »

Le vieux lève les mains, en signe de 'je me rends'. Il m'a aidé, sans aucun doute. Mais il reste Malfoy. Je lui murmure un 'merci' et je retourne derrière mon bar. Il me fixe, dépité. Non mais il s'attendait à quoi ? Que je lui saute au cou ? Hey ! C'est Malfoy !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben oui… j'ai pas pu y résister. Dès le lendemain, j'y suis retourné… et le jour d'après… et tous les jours suivants, je lui ait même sauvé les fesses d'un grand con qui le matait sans s'arrêter. Je m'asseyait, feignant de lire un livre la plupart du temps. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était l'observer. Il m'intriguait. Et puis au fil des soirées, je commençais à connaître tout le monde… une vraie petite communauté.

Et là, il continue à m'ignorer, et ça m'énerve fortement.

Il passe à coté de moi, et je l'interpelle :

« Ca va durer longtemps ? »

Il sait de quoi je parle… du fait qu'il m'ignore, de toutes ses gamineries. On ignore pas un Malfoy ! Nous sommes des adultes responsables, nous pouvons échanger quelques mots sans que ça ne finisse et joute verbale.

« Autant de temps qu'il faudra. »

Connard. Oups…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ho mais pour qui il se prend ? 'Ca va durer encore longtemps ?' il me demande. Qu'il s'en aille, et ce sera terminé. Non mais quelle enflure… je lui ait jamais demandé de venir ici ! Je lui ait demand ? NON ! Pff… décidément… je suis…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… maudit, je suis maudit ! Saleté de survivant ! Je crois que je vais me plaindre au patron. C'est un scandale. Je réclame un sourire des serveurs, et… et Potter dans mes draps ! Saleté de survivant…

« Va au diable » je murmure, assez fort pour que lui seul m'entende. Il se retourne, je crois déceler de la lassitude dans son regard.

« Mais je l'ai en face de moi », répond-il. Puis il fait demi tour.

Connard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… éh éh … il reste là, a regarder son verre. Je pense que je l'ai vexé. Et ça ne me rend pas plus heureux… au contraire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et ça continuait. Mais je persistais à venir. Et il m'intéressait de plus en plus. Que dis-je… il m'intéressait ? La première fois que je l'ai revu dans le bar, mon cœur s'est serré, je me suis senti bien pour une fois depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'il passait la main dans ses cheveux, lorsqu'il fronçait les sourcils, lorsqu'il rougissait, lorsqu'à la fin de la journée, je le voyais rire et se détendre, je me sentais mieux. Il était comme une drogue… une drogue bien spéciale. Etais-ce de l'amour. J'en ai absolument aucune idée. De toute façon ça n'aurait rien changé.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est calme ce soir… Malfoy est là, comme toujours. Y a ces deux filles au bar qui n'arrêtent pas de le mater. J'ai renversé de la bière sur l'une d'elle tout à l'heure… oui, je sais , c'est mal, c'est lâche. Mais elle m'énervait. Lorsque je me suis excusé, elle m'a demand :

« Vous connaissez ce blond , assis là bas ? »

Je fixe Malfoy quelques instants et je lâche naturellement :

« J'ai entendu parler de lui.

- Ha… et… en bien ? »

Je la vois ricaner , telle une jeune ado en manque d'amour. J'ai l'impression d'avoir en face de moi une caricature.

« Je sais pas si je dois vous le dire…

-Ho alleeez !

-Laisse tomber, il est gay et….»

Je lui fais signe de s'approcher et continue en murmurant :

« Et impuissant qui plus est. »

Je vois son visage se décomposer, son regard va de moi, à Draco , pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle a cet air ébahi qui lui donne l'air d'une carpe.

« Nonn… C'est toujours les plus beaux qui sont homos… »

Elle reprend une expression niaise et tourne la tête, faisant virevolter ses cheveux bruns. J'en reçois quelques une dans la face. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, cette fille.

« Et toi ?

-Moi ?

-T'es attiré par quoi ? »

Je cherche une réponse, l'air songeur pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Moi j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les huîtres. »

Je frictionne pour la 12 ème fois depuis environ 5 minutes un verre, toujours le même, observant le bar. Le gros vicieux me regarde. Il continue à me faire peur. Tiens, Malfoy se lève. Il est pas l'heure de fermer pourtant. Je sens mon estomac s'alourdir, mon cœur se serrer. Il prend ses affaires et remet sa veste. Il part. Il part ! Mais je lui ai pas donné la permission de s'en aller ! Il passe devant le bar et lance un sourire aux filles. Je les maudit.

-----------------------------------

Merde.. je suis en retard. Je ma lève et je sens le regard de Potter sur moi… et celui du barbu aussi. Il m'a l'air de plus en plus louche… Les deux filles ne me regardent plus, depuis qu'elles ont adressé la parole à Potter. Il faudra que je le remercie un jour. Ho…et que je lui fasse l'amour, mais ça ce n'est qu'un détail.

Je m'apprête à enclencher la poignée de la porte et d'aller à mon rendez-vous lorsque j'entends :

« Tu reviendras demain soir ? »

Et soudain, le monde me paraît plus beau. Je me tourne vers Potter, prêt à répondre à sa question.

« Evidemment » je lui lance, un sourire aux lèvres. « Comme toujours. »

Je le regarde encore quelques secondes et je lui souris. Un vrai sourire. Et je sors enfin , maudissant celui qui avait inventé le principe stupide du rendez-vous où on se doit d'arriver à l'heure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'avais besoin d'être rassuré, j'ignore pourquoi. C'est juste que… j'en sais rien. J'ai besoin qu'il soit là. Même si je ne lui adresse pas la parole. Je suis pas prêt à ce qu'il soit loin. Je me sentais mieux. C'est pas comme quand Ron , ou Hermione venaient me rendre visite. Non, ça n'avais rien à voir. J'avais juste à croiser son regard pour comprendre. Mais par contre, je pigeais toujours rien à ce qui se passait en moi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce rendez-vous s'éternise et je ne pense qu'à Potter. Alors que Père me saoule de paroles inutiles, à propos d'une sang-de –bourbe qui lui a refusé l'entrée d'un bar sur le chemin de Traverse, je me lève et enfile ma veste :

« Mais où vas-tu ?

-Là où j'étais tous les jours, pendant quelques semaines.

-Ho… et il ne t'était pas venu à l'esprit que notre entrevue n'était pas terminée ?

-Je vous aime, Père. Mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois… Va te faire foutre. »

J'ai transplané directement dans les toilettes du bar , et j'ai voulu retrouver ma place. Mais Potter n'y était plus. _(Note de l'auteur : Et là, tout le monde se dit 'nannnn elle va encore le faire mourir c'te conne !' :D )_ J'ai demandé à cette serveuse, celle qui donnait sans cesse l'impression d'être shootée. Elle a juste levé le bras en direction de la salle des billards.

Il était là, assis au bord d'une table, l'air songeur. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'approcher où non. La pièce était vide… d'un calme absolu. Comme si le monde s'était retiré pour me laisser l'observer en paix. Les dernières brumes de tabac s'évaporaient, la pièce était plongée dans une atmosphère légère… enfin… tout m'aurait paru fabuleux à cet instant.

« Déjà de retour ? » Il me demande , sans se tourner pour autant.

Je fais quelques pas en sa direction et vient me placer devant lui.

« Alors, tu t'es décidé à me parler ? »

Je le vois réfléchir, les yeux rivés sur un point invisible. Il remet en place une mèche de cheveux égarée derrière son oreille et lâche :

« Pourquoi tu restes ici ?

-On ne t'as jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas répondre à une question par une autre question ?

-C'est pourtant ce que tu viens de faire, vieux. »

Je souris. Encore. Je prends appui sur le bord de la table et m'installe à ses cotés.

« J'aime bien cet endroit. C'est calme… pas de magie. Juste des moldus. »

Hé oui… je me suis attaché à ce monde maintenant.

« Ca tombe bien, moi aussi. »

Je ricane. Las deux sorciers les plus enviés, les plus recherchée… ensemble , affectionnant le monde moldu. Si père savait ça. J'aime être loin du monde magique. Et hô, détail important, j'aime Potter.

« Tant mieux pour nous » je murmure.

Et là, il m'a regardé. Vraiment. Et il a posé ses lèvres contre les miennes. Doucement. Et puis plus rien n'existait. J'ai approfondi le baiser et j'ai posé une main sur sa joue. Il ne me repoussait pas, et moi non plus. Alors je l'ai allongé sur la table, et j'ai juré de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. Même un peu plus longtemps.

« On devrait aller ailleurs » il murmure, les yeux clos de plaisir alors que je lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille.

Je me redresse et lui sourit.

« Comme tu veux, c'est vrai que l'idée que le grand barbu se joigne à nous ne me plais pas vraiment. »

Il rit légèrement et j'attrape son sourire, puis nous transplanons.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et on ne les a jamais revu au bar après ça.

Et là bas, dans la pénombre, ils n'avaient pas vu le grand barbu, alias Dumbledore, métamorphosé physiquement, sourire et repartir vers d'autres couples potentiels… hé oui, il s'ennui, Dumby, pendant les vacances.

Si c'était un plan de son invention, de mettre Harry & Draco ensemble ?

Absolument. Et personne ne s'en plaindra…

.

FIN

Niark Niark Niark


	4. Pour un bonbon

Merci gentils reviewers. Je mets un chtit truc en vitesse, écrit entre deux choucroutes. C'est une idée que j'ai évoqué dans ma fic « Juste un je-ne-sais-quoi » (dont la suite arrive bientôt, foi de moi) et que j'ai voulu développer…alors hop.

_

* * *

_

**Pour un bonbon.**

Resumé: Une histoire de bonbon, c'est tout...

_

* * *

_

_ Une soirée comme on les aime, enfin moi je les aime pas, c'était juste façon de parler… Pour renforcer l'amitié entre maisons , à ce qu'il paraît. Amitié… mes fesses oui ! La bande à Potter reste dans son coin, ils ne se mélangeraient pas aux autres, nannn… les autres, parlons en… non, n'en parlons pas, on en a vraiment rien à foutre en fait. La cérémonie de répartition est terminée, plein de nouveaux premières années, qui courent partout et qui me donnent mal au crâne. C'est dingue ce qu'ils ont comme energie. C'est dingue, comme je suis bourré. Allez , resserons les liens, qu'il a dit , l'barbu. Mais les liens sont détruits depuis longtemps, mon pauv' vieux… On a pas besoin de ça ! On s'en sort très bien, j'ai pas raison ? Bien sûr que si. J'EN AI MAAAAARRE !_

« Blaise ?

-Quoi ? » fit sèchement le garçon.

Pansy roula des yeux et lâcha , agacée.

«Si tu voulais pas venir, fallait rester au chaud dans ton dortoir, mon grand.

-T'as entendu le vieux ? 'Aucune désertion ne sera tolérée'. Alors moi, je désertes pas, c'est maaal ! Moi je fais pas ce qui est maaaaaaalll…. Le mal c'est paaaaas bien.

-Ouais… bon on va faire un tour dehors, je suppose que tu va rester ici ? demanda Pansy en désignant le reste de l'élite des Serpentards d'un signe de la tête. Et lâche cette bière ! gronda-t-elle. Hum… tu viens pas, je suppose ?

-Tu supposes bien » conclut Blaise avec un sourire narquois.

Il resta assis là, seul à la grande table, devant sa bière, alors que ses amis sortaient prendre l'air. Il avait un peu bu, le petit… et sa bière commençait à le regarder bizarrement.

« Qu'est ce que t'as , toi ? »fit-il à la canette.« T'as un souci ? »

Voyant que la bière ne lui répondait pas, il s'énerva et la termina d'un trait avant de se masser les tempes en grimaçant, ressentant une douce douleur qui lui faisait vaguement penser à celle qu'aurait pu avoir un marteau-piqueur sur son crâne. Un énorme marteau piqueur, un marteau piqueur de compétition.

« Tu discutes avec la bouteille ? »

Il fit une grimace se rapprochant de celle d'un troll en colère, lorsqu'il entendit cette voix. Il se tourna , ayant un peu de mal à voir d'ou provenait la voix.

« T'es ouuu ? » fit il en s'enfonçant un doigt dans l'oreille, Dieu seul sait pourquoi. Peut-être pour mieux capter la réponse.

« Là. »

Il voulut se remettre à la contemplation de sa bière, mais tomba nez à nez avec de grands yeux bleus… enfin… constata la présence de deux grands yeux bleus, deux énormes soucoupes en dessous de la table. Il faillit demander aux yeux ce qu'ils faisaient là tous seuls, mais se dit qu'ils appartenaient sûrement à une personne, qui se trouvait sous la table. Il plissa légèrement les yeux et reconnut cette fille… la folle.

« Tu fais quoi la dessous ? » demanda Zabini à la jeune fille.

« J'ai perdu un bracelet. Tu peux m'aider ? »

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents à Zabini, dans sa robe conforme à l'uniforme Serdaiglois., a genou là en dessous.Il se dit qu'elle serait parfaite dans une pub pour du dentifrice, mais qu'il serait temps qu'elle arrête de sourire, il n'y avait rien de drôle.

« Ben…. Non, j'en ai pas envie. »soupira-t-il avant de s'écrouler doucement sur la table, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés.

Il sentit encore pendant plusieurs minutes de l'agitation sous sa table, elle bougeait anormalement. Il était prêt à atteindre le coma éthylique lorsque…

BOUM !

C'est ça, lorsqu'il entendit un grand boum. Bien évidemment, ce boum avait été précédé par un cri qui disait 'Ca y est , je l'ai trouv !!'. Il sursauta avant de voir la jeune fille ressortir des abîmes du dessous de la table, un monstrueux bracelet fait de coquilles, de bouchons, de … de… poils ? Non, des plumes. Il maugréa, la bouche pâteuse :

« Tu t'es pas fait trop mal ? »

Non, elle s'était juste violemment pris la table, surprise d'avoir retrouvé son bijoux.

« Ca va… et toi ?

-Moi non plus, j'ai pas mal » fit Blaise en grimaçant.

Puis il se dit que tant qu'à être seul le soir de la fête de l'année, autant être seul à deux :

« T'as soif ?

-Oui, un peu…

-Le buffet est la derrière » fit il en désignant du pouce la porte qui menait aux toilettes.

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux, arrachant au passage quelques plumes. Il était bizarre, il prenait les toilettes pour un buffet. Elle se dit qu'il devait être aussi fou qu'elle :

« T'es atteint de soucis psychologiques ? fit-elle, peut-être pour être polie.

-Je crois bien que oui… ou bien c'est les 9 bières et le punch qui commencent à faire effet. Et toi ?

-Non, j'aime pas ça le punch. Pourquoi est ce que t'as confondu la porte des toilettes avec le buffet ? Ils ne se ressemblent pas , pourtant, fit la blonde naïvement. Tu dois être un peu atteint, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sincère. »

Elle se pencha en avant pour attraper une poignée de dragées de Berty Crochue, tandis que l'autre réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Probablement. Au fait, tu t'appelles ?

-Ben… pas souvent. Seulement quand j'ai des choses intéressantes à me dire.

-Ton prénom, c'est quoi ?

-Non, c'est Luna. Luna Lovegood. »

Luna… ça sonnait bien.

« Pourquoi tu restes pas avec tes amis ? »

Elle roula des yeux et fixa Blaise d'un air exagérément idiot :

« Parce que… je les trouve inintéressantes. Elles parlent, elles parlent… d'ailleurs, Sarah a des vues sur toi. »

Blaise tourna les yeux vers la jeune fille , assise à une autre table avec une bande de pucelles écervelées. Elle lui adressa un signe de la main avant de pouffer d'un rire idiot, accompagnée du reste des donzelles Blaise frissonna de dégoût.

« Je comprends.

-Merci. Et toi pourquoi t'es pas avec tes amis ?demanda Luna en avalant une énorme de poignée de bonbons.

-Pour les mêmes raisons je crois…

-Eux aussi ils parlent de tes fesses ? demanda tout naturellement Luna.

-Qu… Quoi ?Non ! s'exclama Blaise en recrachant au passage un dragée goût tomate farcie. Pourquoi, elles en parlent elles ? ajouta-t-il en désignant du doigt très peu discrètement le groupe de donzelles.

-Oui.

-Ho… »

Il était plutôt flatté. Il prit une poignée de dragées et resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, observant la salle… Draco n'était plus là , et Potter non plus, quelle coïncidence… Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un cri strident. Il tourna immédiatement les yeux vers la jeune fille , paniqu :

« Quoi ? »

Elle fixait le bol de dragées, apeurée.

« Il n'en reste plus qu'un. » chuchota-t-elle pratiquement sans bouger les lèvres, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs aux alentours.

« Hmm… et alors ?

-ET ALORS ? ET ALORS ? hurla la jeune fille en se levant d'un bond. ALORS CA C'EST LA MEILLEURE ! »

« Chhhhuuuut » murmura Blaise, un doigt devant la bouche en tentant de calmer la jeune fille, qui était prête à exploser juste à cause d'un bonbon.

Puis il roula des yeux et avoua :

« Je suis complètement bourré et j'ai mal au crâne. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, c'était si évident… mais il l'avait dit. Il se recula en grimaçant.

« Et maintenant, crie pas…et explique moi. »

Lune , calmée, se rassit en soupirant et fit signe à Blaise de s'approcher.

« La prophétie… » avait-elle murmuré.

«…la…. »

« … prophétie… »

Elle se recula et hocha la tête, se mordant la joue pour ne pas en dévoiler plus.

« La prophétie…. Des dragées ? »

Elle le coupa d'un signe brusque de la main, et le fusilla du regard :

« Parle pas si fooort ! Oui, c'est cette prophétie là. Tu en as déjà entendu parler ?

-Non, non… pas vraiment, fit Blaise d'un air perdu.

-C'est simple. Le bol est rose, tu es d'accord avec moi ? Hé bien… »

Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher , et Blaise obéit en titubant.

«… celui qui n'aura pas le dernier bonbon, qui se trouve dans le bol rose… »

Elle déglutit difficilement, la peur la transfigurant :

« … il mourra dans d'atroces souffrances dans la minute qui suit. »

Elle accompagna cette confession d'un long hochement de tête, devant un jeune homme littéralement scotché, fière de faire apercevoir à Blaise un avant goût de son savoir. Il parvint tout de même à articuler un 'waouh' , faisant sourire Luna.

« Tu… pourquoi ? Tu… Hum…. Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?

-Comment ? »

Il hocha la tête et lui fit signe de s'approcher :

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors… pour … la prophétie. »

Il s'était dit que tant qu'à faire, autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Et puis ça l'amusait, alors pourquoi pas… Elle avait l'air si sûre de ce qu'elle disait, il n'avais jamais vu ça. Personne n'ose encore se ridiculiser ainsi aujourd'hui. Ca lui plaisait. Oui, la folle lui plaisait. Peut-être à cause de la dixième bière, qu'il entamait à peine, mais elle lui plaisait.

« Hoooo regarde là bas, un hélicoptère qui court ! »

Blaise fixa Luna de haut, un sourire sournois scotché sur les lèvres. Elle avait voulu attirer son attention sur quelque chose, un nélicomotère entre autres, afin de judicieusement voler le dernier bonbon. Mais Blaise n'était pas dupe. Il était saoul, mais pas dupe.

« Tu m'auras pas comme ça… et pis c'est quoi un nélicomotère ?

-Peut importe. »

Elle déglutit difficilement, observant la dernière petite boule verte , monstrueusement seule au milieu de son bol rose. La tension était palpable. Qui réussirait à avoir le dernier bonbon ? Qui mourra dans d'atroces souffrances ? Vous le saurez quand…

SMACK !

…

…

…

_Ho mon dieu. Ses lèvres. Ses lèvres. Elle sent la cerise. Hooo… la cerise. J'aime bien les cerises. C'est fruité. Elle vient de m'embrasser._

En effet, Luna avait furtivement déposé ses lèvres sur celles du brun, et profité de ce moment d'inattention pour voler l'aliment perturbateur, et se tenir là, en face de lui, conquérante sur sa chaise. Juste un baiser, pour un bonbon, et Blaise restait là, la bouche béante, cherchant à savoir quel genre de fruits pouvait bien sentir Luna.

« Tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances Blaise Zabini. Et moi j'ai eu le bonbon. Ravie de t'avoir connu. » fit-elle calmement en passant sur son épaule la sangle de son sac.

_Ou peut-être la myrtille… enfin elle sent le fruit rouge. Avec une vague odeur de… steak. Oui, elle sentait la fraise, la cerise, la myrtille, le steak. Bref, elle est fruitée. Et steakée. J'ai bu…_

« Tu vas mourir ? »fit Luna en grimaçant. « T'es tout rouge. Enfin, oui tu vas mourir. Mais pas tout de suite, faut attendre l'alignement d'Uranus et de Phallus, une planète que je viens de découvrir, pour mourir, ça sera dans 95242 années. Donc, dans 95242 années, tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances… et tout ça à cause d'un bonbon, au goût de savon en plus. Assez goûtu. Mon pauvre. Je suis désolée mais c'était toi ou moi. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Blaise Zabini. »

Et elle le planta là, marchant à grand pas vers la sortie sous les regards jaloux de ses amies. Oui, elle avait discuté avec Blaise aux Belles Fesses… traîtresse.

Blaise n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait signé son arrêt de mort dans 95242 ans. Il reprit doucement ses esprits, replongeant son regard dans sa bière. Il n'avais plus toute sa tête, mais n'était pas tout à fait anesthésié. Il sentit quelque chose dans sa main droite, ou peut-être gauche, il ne parvenait plus vraiment à les différencier. Il déplia lentement ses doigts et vit une petite boule de couleur orangée rouler sur la table et s'arrêter au milieu de celle ci. Le dernier. Le dernier bonbon.

« LUNA ! »

La jeune fille en question se tourna rapidement vers l'origine de la voix. Elle fut surprise de voir Zabini, difficilement debout sur sa chaise à laquelle il s'agrippait d'un bras pour ne pas basculer en arrière. L'air émerveillé, s'il on en jugeait par son énorme sourire, il tenait quelque chose au creux de son poing brandit en signe de vistoire, et hurlant son nom.

« LUNA LOVEGOOD !IL EN RESTE UN ! IL RESTE UN BONBONN ! LA PROPHETIE, LUNA, LA PROPHETIE DU BOL ROSE ! »

Tous ceux présents dans la salle à cet instant, c'est à dire environ toutes les premières… deuxièmes… troisièmes… ho… quatrièmes, cinquièmes , sixièmes, et septièmes années, de toutes maisons confondues, ne cherchèrent pas plus loin. Ils conclurent que Zabini était simplement devenu aussi fou que la blonde. Affaire à suivre…

FIN


	5. Un mot d'ordre: Discrétion

Merci à ceux qu'ont aimé la folie de Luna… faites gaffe au bol rose quand même.

_

* * *

_

**Un mot d'ordre: Discrétion**

Resumé: Les maraudeurs, un saut dans le futur…

_

* * *

_

"JAMES POTTER !"

Ca commence toujours comme ça. Une voix qui résonne dans la grande salle, au réveil... des têtes endormies qui se lèvent , les yeux encore collés et la bouche pâteuse, pour trouver l'origine de la voix... une furie rousse prête à exploser, qui marche d'un pas décidé vers notre table, les yeux lancent des éclairs avant même d'avoir atteint son but. Une tête de nœud entourée d'une épaisse chevelure noire, qui se lève et qui sourit discrètement, même s'il sait pertinemment que son nom , c'est James Potter, et que la furie, elle le hais. On a droit à cette scène au moins une fois par jour. Mais on s'en lasse jamais.

"Lily Jolie..."

Ho... j'ai oublié de me présenter. Lupin, Remus Lupin. Gryffondor, septième année, à Poudlard. Une école de magie. Intéressant, n'est ce pas?

"James Potter! Je vais te faire le plus grand mal!"

Il sait toujours comment s'y prendre, un sourire, des dents éclatantes, même un clin d'œil de temps en temps. Avec Elle, ça a toujours été plus difficile. Faut dire qu'il s'agit pas d'une pimbêche sans personnalité, là, c'est Lily Evans.

"Coller des Serpentards au plafond de la salle des trophées, ça passe encore "hurla Lily. "Nus comme des verres, c'était pas malin, mais ça passe encore! Mais ce que tu as fait c'est ... c'est..."

Et comme d'habitude, James se lève à temps pour l'accueillir dans ses bras. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour s'attirer les grâces de Lily. Elle a fondu en un rien de temps... Elle enfoui son visage dans le cou de Potter et inspire longuement.

"C'est si romantique" ironise Sirius, tandis qu'il mimait une sérénade au violon. Je me tourne vers lui, ignorant les gloussements de deux trois donzelles, et lui demande:

"Qu'est ce qu'il a fait avec les Serpentards?"

" Il a écrit le nom de Lily Joly en toutes lettres avec les serpents... tous nus. C'était pas beau à voir, mais on s'est bien amusé. T'aurais dû être là."

Moi, je révisais , Monsieur. C'est vrai, quoi...

"Alors, il t'a plu mon cadeau?" demandé Jamsy en fixant deux grands yeux inquisiteurs.

"J'ai dû décoller 8 Serpentards du plafond, dont Snape, avec l'aide de Dumbledore. Donc, oui, c'était merveilleux. »

Ils s'assoient en face de moi , et je replonge dans mon livre, un gros livre poussiéreux qui n'intéresse que les sorciers à la retraite, et les désespérés. "Arts et Loisirs moldus". Là, j'en suis au tricot.

"Lunard... lâche ce livre!" s'écrie James.

« Tu sais que des sorciers sont morts comme ça ? » demande Sirius, l'air extrêmement sérieux. « Trèves de Molduseries, on doit aller voir Dumbledore. »

« Pourquoi ? » demande doucement Peter.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était là.

« J'en sais rien. Il m'a juste dit de venir le plus vite possible dans son bureau. »

« Il t'as dit ça quand ? demande Lily, fronçant les sourcils.

« Il y a environ une semaine, pourquoi ? »

Lily le regarde d'un air désespéré.

« Il serait peut-être temps que tu y ailles, non ? » soupire-t-elle.

« Oui. Enfin, il a dit qu'il voulait voir les Maraudeurs, et toi. »

Le vieil homme, assis derrière son bureau les mains jointes, nous observe en souriant. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait quelque chose de louche. C'est pas possible d'avoir une barbe aussi blanche. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, elle me semble plus blanche que d'habitude.

« Donc… commence Sirius pour engager la conversation.

Il n'a pas bougé , ni parlé, depuis que nous étions entrés dans la pièce. Il s'était contenté de sourire. Il n'avait même pas tilté lorsque James avait un peu trop joué avec une sorte de bâton en guimauve vert pomme, qui s'était mis à ramper partout dans la pièce en grognant. J'adore.

« Vous vouliez-nous voir ? » demande calmement Lily.

« En effet, Miss Evans. » répond Dumby, faisant sursauter Peter. « Monsieur Pettigrow, je ne penses pas qu'il soit utile que vous restiez. »

« Mais je suis un maraudeur moi aussi ! » Il tente de se justifier mais le barbu a parlé. Et son sourire avait disparu au moment ou il s'était adressé à Peter.

« Sortez de mon bureau. » fait-il sèchement. Je crois qu'il l'aime pas beaucoup. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, je le porte pas dans mon cœur, ce boulet.

Il renifle bruyamment et lève un regard plein d'espoir vers James. Et voyant que personne ne réagit, ou ne prend sa défense, il fronce les sourcils, et sort, contrarié. Je crois même qu'il a essayé de claquer la porte, mais il n'y est pas parvenu. Elle était coincée par la bestiole verte. Il s'est encore ridiculisé.

« Du th ? » propose poliment Dumby.

Nous hochons tous la tête en même temps, suspendus à ses lèvres. Je crois que je vais hurler. Mais qu'est ce qu'il nous veut ?

« Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ait convoqu »

Alleluia…

« Hé bien… je vais faire court, car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Si je suis ici… ha oui, je dois vous prévenir, je ne suis pas le Dumbledore de votre époque, je viens du futur. Je disais donc…

-Pardon ? » fait James.

Je crois qu'il a exprimé la pensée de nous tous. Pardon ?

« Oui. Avec l'accord de votre directeur, j'ai échangé ma place avec lui, enfin avec moi, pendant quelques jours. Enfin… il vous a lui même prévenu de ma visite, en vous demandant de vous rendre dans son bureau immédiatement, la semaine dernière… et il savait que vous seriez… quelque peu en retard. Si je suis ici, c'est pour vous confier une sorte de mission, de la plus haute importance. Evidemment, cette information ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce, car si elle parvient jusqu'aux oreilles du Ministère , laissez moi vous dire que nous serions tous dans de beaux draps. Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, sera simplement de rendre une visite à un jeune garçon… qui est au plus mal. Des questions ? »

Cinq mains se levèrent simultanément, appartenant à Sirius, moi, James, Lily, et un troll à l'air un peu barbare qui se tenait dans un cadre.

« Je croyais avoir interdit l'entrée des tableaux de cette pièce , Farayâ. » fait Dumbledore, amusé.

Le troll s'en va , hache à la main, en grognant, mais on ne baisse pas nos mains pour autant.

« Oui Monsieur Lupin. Une question ? »

Je baisse la main et mes camarades en font autant. En fait, je n'ai pas de questions à poser, car je ne comprends absolument rien.

« Je voulais savoir si… enfin pourquoi… Qu'est ce que vous venez de dire ?? »

On le fixe tous la bouche ouverte , attendant une ré-explication un peu plus claire.

« Hé bien je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, vous comprendrez mieux, arrivés sur les lieux. Surtout, ne vous montrez pas en public, restez sur la tour d'Astronomie, le garçon vous y rejoindra. Bon saut dans le futur, les enfants ! Et surtout, restez sur place !

« Mais… »

Sirius n'a pas le temps de protester. Dumbledore avait levé sa baguette et avait murmuré un 'Tempus Incantatem' bien senti. Je vois son visage souriant tourner et tourner jusqu'à devenir une masse informe, son bureau devient de plus en plus flou. Je ferme les yeux, je commence vraiment à me sentir mal. Quelle… sensation désagréable. J'ai l'impression d'être tiré vers l'avant par une main invisible. J'entends Sirius hurler que c'est génial. Et puis plus rien.

Douleur… c'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Je sens des masses bouger et s'éveiller autour de moi. J'ouvre un œil et grogne, j'ai jamais aimé ce genre de réveils. Au dessus de moi prend place un ciel étoilé, sans pleine lune.

« James… tu m'écrases.

-Ho pardon ma belle. » j'entends James dire.

Je me redresse, un peu trop rapidement, et j'ai un mal de crâne terrible. Lily époussette sa robe en maugréant, et James, toujours à terre, s'étire et baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Ca va Remus ? » me demande Lily Jolie en me tendant la main.

« Absolument. Mais je crois que je vais mourir, si la tour s'arrête pas de tourner. »

« On est vraiment à Poudlard. » Fait James, ponctuant cette affirmation si essentielle d'un sifflement admiratif. « Je veux dire… Poudlard, dans le futur. »

J'acquiesce et m'approche doucement de Sirius qui suce son pouce en serrant fort sa baguette. Non mais quel gamin !

« SIRIUS ! je m'exclame en tentant de le réveiller.

« … bzz… cinq minutes… juste cinq minutes… »

J'y crois pas.

« Sirius ! Regarde, y a Dumby qui court tout nu dans les champs de bl !

-Tu m'auras pas comme ça Billy Boy… »

Bon, je crois qu'on a que ça à faire de toute façon. Attendre. Je cherche James des yeux, mais ne le voit plus.

« JAMES ! » j'entend Lily hurler. « Dumbledore nous a dit de ne pas bouger d'ici ! »

Je vois une tignasse noire revenir au pas de course et refermer rapidement la porte de la tour d'astronomie. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un immense sourire.

« Je veux juste voir si ça a changé. On peut aller faire un petit tour ? »

« NON » j'hurle, suivi de près par Lily.

« Mais pourquoii ? »il demande, avec une moue suppliante.

Lily va céder, un sourire commence à s'imposer sur son visage, je le sens… nul ne peut résister au charme légendaire d'un maraudeur…

« Tu restes là et tu la ferme. »

… sauf Lily Evans.

« On va attendre ici, n'est ce pas Sirius. SIRIUS !? »

Je me tourne vers l'endroit où était allongé mon ami quelques instants plus tôt, mais il n'y est plus. Et évidemment, la porte de la tour est ouverte. Il est entré à l'intérieur. Je me passe lentement la main sur le visage, dépité.

« Si il est entré, j'veux entrer aussi ! » s'exclame James avec un air de gamin attardé.

Lily m'interroge du regard, me demandant si j'avais une idée de ce que nous allions faire. Je hausse les épaules en grimaçant.

« On va tous y aller et retrouver Sirius… » soupire Lily.

J'entend James murmurer un 'ça va être marrant, et nous commençons à descendre de la tour d'Astronomie, enfilant nos capuches pour ne pas se faire remarquer…Se faire remarquer ? Sirius est perdu quelque part, dans Poudlard dans le futur. Un maraudeur lâché dans la nature. Alors pour la discrétion, à mon humble avis, c'est raté.

…………………………….

« On commence par où? » je demande à Lily, pas à James, parce que James est déjà à l'autre bout du couloir.

Discrétion… Je me demande s'il connaît ce mot. Probablement pas, quand je le vois cavaler dans les couloirs, souriant abominablement à tout ce qu'il voyait.

« On devrait interroger les tableaux… je suppose. JAMES REVIENS ICI ! »

Il court vers nous avec un énorme sourire, et nous prend tous deux par l'épaule. Je souris malgré moi devant son allure de gamin surexcité, et Lily en fait de même.

« On est à Poudlard. C'est la première fois que je suis si enthousiaste d'être à Poudlard. Un couloir ! Vous avez vu ce couloir ? C'est fabuleux ! Ho il n'était pas là, ce tableau, avant, il était dans la salle commune des Serpentards, c'est fabuleux ! Ho, regardez, un rat, c'est merveilleux ! »

Rat ? RAT ? Je baisse les yeux à temps pour voir une immonde chose brunâtre se faufiler entre nos pieds. Peter…

Le rat reprend forme humaine et je me dis que finalement, il a plus de classe en rongeur.

« Tu nous a suivis ! » fait Lily. « Dumbledore t'as dit de rester là bas, il devait y avoir une raison !

-Bahh… ben… hm… »il réussit à articuler.

Lily soupire bruyamment, et passe devant nous, James à sa suite. Je regarde Peter et lui fait mon plus beau regard, celui que je réserve aux Serpentards, d'habitude.

On arrive devant un tableau, ou un petit chevalier nerveux est en pleine conversation avec une jeune donzelle qui tondait un mouton.

« Excusez moi… » Lily s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment alors que le petit chevalier continue à se vanter de sa taille, qui n'est pas ce qu'elle paraît. « EXCUSEZ MOI ? »

Le chevalier se tourne vers nous.

« Qui ose interrompre cette discussion de la plus haute importance ? »

La jeune fille du tableau en profite pour nous lancer un sourire de gratitude et s'échapper rapidement, mouton sous le bras. Le chevalier le remarque et se tourne rapidement vers nous, dépité.

« J'ai failli conclure… »

James pouffe de rire et Lily, toujours aussi calme, lui demande :

« Vous n'auriez pas vu un jeune garçon, les cheveux noirs, assez longs, assez grand…

-Non, non… Quoique. Si. Pas discret du tout, il a réveillé tout le couloir ! »

James ricane, et lâche un petit 'ha , sacré Siry'. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire aussi, même si je sais que… nous sommes , comme qui dirait, foutus.

« Merci. » murmure Lily.

Nous nous remettons en marche à travers les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Je crois que nous nous dirigeons vers… en fait, j'en sais rien.

« Ou est ce que nous allons ? » je demande en me tournant vers Lily.

« Hé bien… je propose de marcher… avec un peu de chance, nous allons rencontrer une âme charitable qui… »

« Des Gryffondors… la nuit… au milieu des couloirs. » coupa une voix lente, sifflante.

Nous nous tournons vivement vers l'origine de la voix, et le garçon nous dévisage. Grand, svelte, blond… James jette un coup d'œil à son écusson. Serpentard.

« 50 point en moins pour Gryffondor. » Il ajoute sur le même ton.

« Mais c'est injuste ! » s'exclame James. « On est même pas… »

Je l'arrête en posant une main sur sa bouche, avant qu'il ne dévoile que nous ne sommes pas des élèves de ce Poudlard.

« Bien sûr. » fait Lily avec un sourire forcé. « Nous regagnons immédiatement nos dortoirs. »

« Bien. » conclue le garçon. Il repartit en sens arrière, sifflotant gaiement.

« Rappelez moi de mettre de boules puantes dans son lit avant de repartir.

-Rappelle moi de venir t'aider. » ajoute Lily.

James et moi nous tournons vers elle, des faux airs désapprobateurs sur le visage.

« Il avait l'air antipathique » elle fait en haussant les épaules, pour se justifier.

Sur ce, elle se remet en marche tandis que James se tourne vers moi avec un énorme sourire, murmurant au passage un 'fabuleuse '. Elle se lance dans une réflexion à voix haute :

« Si j'étais Sirius, ou j'irais en premier ? Dans la douche des filles, oui… mais non, il n'y sera pas. Hum… autant aller voir dans la grande salle, il est tard, elle sera certainement vide. Ou bien… peut-être trouver Dumbledore et tenter de lui expliquer… »

Nous tournons et nous aventurons dans un couloir plus éclairé, il doit certainement y avoir une salle commune dans le coin. A la fenêtre, j'aperçois un croissant de lune orangé, et je m'arrête pour l'observer. Et je commence à penser à ma nature, et au reste… à la situation. Je ne me rend pas compte que les autres on déjà bien avance, et que je reste là, à fixer ce stupide croissant.

« Tu t'intéresses à la lune ? » me demande une petite voix.

Je me tourne vivement, et fixe la petite blonde devant moi. Ses yeux d'un bleu nacré contrastent avec les ténèbres… un rose dans la nuit. Je me fais poète. Je lui souris, et vois James, Peter et Lily qui reviennent vers nous, tendus.

« Elle est intéressante, c'est vrai. » elle murmure, les yeux rivés sur l'astre. « Je la préfère au soleil, le soleil est trop violent, il entre dans les pores de la peau sans toquer, ou demander l'autorisation. Et il te brûle les yeux. Je préfère définitivement la lune.

-Quel est ton nom ? » je demande doucement à l'étrangère. Elle sursaute légèrement et me sourit.

« Luna. Je suis Luna Lovegood. On m'appelle aussi Loufoca Lovegood, mais je n'apprécie pas vraiment ce surnom. Et vous, qui êtes vous ? »

Je lance un regard discret vers James, et il hausse les épaules :

« Je suis James P… aïe ! » Il fait en se massant ses cotes douloureuses, qui venaient d'être frappées par Lily. « James Parter. Parter, oui , Parter , c'est mon nom. Enchanté.

-Peter Poutchigro.

-Et moi Lily Vouvans.

-Remy Loupuns. » je fais avec un léger signe de la tête. J'entends James étouffer un rire.

« Ho… » elle fait d'une voix enjouée. « James Potter, Peter Pettigrow, Lily Evans et Remus Lupin, c'est ça ? »

Mais comment est-ce qu'elle peut être au courant ?

« Oui, Sirius Black est passé avant vous, et il m'a tout raconté. C'est une belle histoire. Je préfère les contes de fée mais celle ci est charmante aussi. Vous le cherchez, je suppose ? »

Nous acquiesçons tous les quatre avec un hochement de tête, sans même l'envie de jurer contre ce satané Sirius.

« Sirius est un joli nom. Il a un nom d'étoile. Il cherchait la salle commune des Gryffondors, alors il y sera sûrement. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre maintenant. Ravie de vous avoir connu ! » Elle s'éloigne de nous, fixant toujours la lune.

« Attend ! » je hurle, tandis que ma voix raisonne dans tout le couloir. « Tu veux pas nous accompagner ? » Puis j'ajoute un 's'il te plait'.

« Bien sûr. » elle me répond avec un sourire.

Nous marchons en silence derrière Luna dans les couloirs du château... elle a l'air de savoir où elle va. Et heureusement, car je suis complètement perdu.

Le portrait de la grosse dame apparaît devant nous dans toute sa splendeur. Elle n'a pas changé, elle est toujours aussi… grosse dame. Et nous nous rendons compte que nous n'avons pas le mot de passe.

« Luna, je…

-Impossibilium nulla obligatio. » Elle faitau tableau. Puis elle se tourne vers nous avec un sourire. Décidément, elle est surprenante.

Celle ci ouvre un œil vers les étrangers qui osaient la déranger pendant sa sieste. Elle grogne, et ouvre la porte avec un non-sourire sur le visage, sans même un regard pour nous. Et heureusement, elle nous aurait sûrement reconnu, aurait hurlé 'MARAUDEUUURS MARAUDEUUURS !!' dans tout le château, et notre mission étant de rester discret, enfin à la base, nous aurions été un peu plus foutus que nous ne le sommes déjà.

Nous l'entendons grogner 'saletés de mômes' et entrons dans la salle commune. Elle n'a pas changé… comme le reste d'ailleurs. James à l'air déçu. Il s'approche de la cheminée pour y réchauffer ses mains , glacées par le froid d'hiver.

« Je pensais qu'il y aurait des tas de changements, et des gens… et… et ils auraient pu me dire ce que je suis devenu. » il fait en fixant le foyer. « Un joueur de quidditch célèbre, sûrement… Je dois toutes les faire craquer aujourd'hui. Ho… je dois avoir un chien, et une villa au bord de la mer, des tas de chambres d'amis… je suis sûr que les maraudeurs passent leurs week ends chez moi. Je les comprends, elle est coquète, ma villa. Et c'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir un ami mondialement connu…»

Il reçoit un coup de coude de la part de Lily. Elle croise les bras, boudeuse :

« Et moi, je suis ou dans ton fantasme de célébrit ?

-Je pourrais te le dire.. mais tu risquerais d'être choquée, ma Lily Jolie. »

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse furtivement. Je me tourne vers Luna et lui sourit , mais elle ne répond pas, elle fixe James, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard. Elle semble émue, mais j'ignore pourquoi… Peut-être que James n'a pas réussi à avoir sa villa en bord de mer, après tout, la montagne, c'est agréable aussi. Elle doit certainement connaître son histoire… notre histoire. Je n'ai aucune envie de lui la demander. Après tout, qui vivra verra… Je vois que Peter se retient de lui demander ce qu'il est devenu. Il a toujours été impatient.

« Les maraudeurs au grand complet ! » nous entendons. Nous nous tournons vers l'origine de la voix pour découvrir dans l'embrasure de la porte, un Sirius sans cape, sans capuche, sans veste, bref, un Sirius parfaitement reconnaissable. Quel était le maître mot, déjà? Discrétion ? Hum…

« Salut Luna ! » il fait avec un signe de la main en direction de la blonde. Elle lui sourit, mais ne glousse pas comme les filles à qui Sirius adresse la parole d'habitude. Je l'aime bien, cette Luna.

« Sirius. Rappelle moi ce que Dumbledore nous a dit dans son bureau. »

Il semble réfléchir quelques instants, se grattant le menton.

« Hum… attend. Si je m'en souviens bien, il a dit 'bonne chance, amusez vous bien, et surtout, ne restez pas sur la tour'. J'ai bon ?

-Non, Siry, soupire Lily. Ce qu'il a dit, c'est 'ne quittez pas la tour'. Et tu le sais très bien.

-Ho , j'ai dû oublier. » il fait en haussant les épaules.

Lily se passe lentement une main sur le visage, dépitée.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demande Peter. « Je pense qu'on devrait pas rester là. On devrait remonter sur la tour. »

Et pour une fois, une seule fois dans sa misérable vie, je pense que Peter a eu une excellente idée.

« Oui, vous devriez faire ça. » renchérit Luna. «Moi je reste ici… J'ai déjà fait perdre 50 points à ma maison pour avoir marché sur la pelouse du parc…

-Je suis sûr que c'est un grand blond qui te les a enlevés ! s'exclame Sirius.

-Oui, Draco. Il n'est pas sympathique. Retournez sur la tour. Parce que Harry va bientôt monter, là bas, comme il le fait tous les soirs, et c'est lui que vous devez aider.

-Harry ? fait James, un sourcil en hameçon.

-C'est un ami, répond Luna. Très triste. Dumbledore vous a envoyés pour que vous lui redonniez l'envie de vivre.

-Comment tu es au courant des plans de Dumbledore.

-Parce que c'est moi qui lui ait suggéré» elle fait en haussant les épaules.

Lily se défait des bras de Jamsy et s'avance vers Luna.

« Et pourquoi est ce qu'il est aussi triste ? elle demande.

-Parce qu'il ne voit plus les étoiles, tout simplement. »

Et bizarrement, nous n'avons pas eu besoin de plus de détails. Elle était incompréhensible, la jeune fille dans la lune. Mais tout ce qu'elle disait avait un sens, et même si on ne le saisissait pas, on savait qu'il y avait quelque part dans les méandres de son esprit la réponse à toutes nos questions. Mais ça nous suffisait. Et pour une fois dans la vie, j'ai regretté d'être né trop tôt. J'aurais voulu la connaître. Avec elle , la lune m'aurait paru bien moins détestable.

« Merci Luna » fait Lily avec un sourire sincère. Nous acquiesçons tous, et nous décidons à la quitter, à contre cœur. Sirius attrape sa cape, et repose sur la petite table la Gazette des Sorciers qu'il s'apprêtait à voler.

« Finalement, j'ai aucune envie de savoir ce qui se passe dans notre bon vieux monde magique. J'ai juste envie de rentrer à la maison. Après avoir aidé Harry, évidemment.»

Et après un dernier sourire à Luna, nous sortons de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle me manquera un peu…

Enfin, nous remontons doucement les couloirs du château.

« Remus a le béguin pour la fille dans la luuuuune ! » chantonne Sirius sur le chemin qui nous mène à la tour.

« La ferme Siry. »

Il sourit et m'attrape par l'épaule :

« Si tu veux tout savoir, sa mère est à Serdaigle, à notre époque… tu pourrais peut-être tenter ton coup, mon grand. »

Dans un élan puéril, je lui tire la langue et il éclate de rire. Le couloir semble interminable, tandis que notre petit groupe marche en silence. En fait, il me semble qu'on est jamais passés par là. Ca signifie que… nous sommes un peu perdus ? Nonn… Impossible. Ne sous-estimez pas la puissance d'un maraudeur.

« Il me semble que nous sommes perdus. » fait Lily en stoppant sa marche. James lève sa baguette et murmure un 'lumos', qui éclaire automatiquement tout le couloir.

« Bonjour la discrétion ! s'exclame Sirius.

-Silence ! Apparemment, nous sommes proches de la salle commune des Serpentards. » fait Lily en examinant la tapisserie verte et argent.

Je jette un coup d'œil au bout du couloir pour apercevoir un… cul de sac.

« Oui, mais ce couloir ne mène nulle part » je fais remarquer à Lily. Elle fronce les sourcils, et pousse un juron.

« Quelqu'un doit essayer de trouver Dumbledore, dit Sirius en nous fixant béatement. Je m'y colle ! »

Et avant que nous ayons eu le temps de lui hurler un 'non ne fais pas ça', nous le voyons disparaître dans le couloir , redevenu sombre.

« Après tout… murmure James. C'est peut-être une bonne idée…

-On ne peut pas associer 'Sirius' à 'bonne idée'. » je soupire.

Nous voyons Peter suivre Sirius, en cavalant dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Il pense peut-être pouvoir se rendre utile…

Lily s'assied sur le rebord de la fenêtre, immédiatement suivie de James. Il s'approche et enfoui sa tête dans son cou, tandis qu'elle sourit. Je me demande ce qu'ils sont devenus , ces deux l

« Ce… Harry. Je me demande pourquoi on NOUS a envoyé pour l'aider.

« Parce qu'on est les maraudeurs, répond James en haussant les épaules, comme si cette réponse était évidente et universelle.

-Probablement. » admet Lily.

Je m'appuie sur le mur et me laisse glisser lentement contre celui ci. On en a peut-être pour un bout de temps… A mois que Sirius se soit immédiatement rendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ce qui est peu probable.

Je sens une … protubérance derrière ma tête. Je me tourne et observe le petit bouton en forme de serpent, incrusté dans la pierre. Je trace les contours du serpent avec mon doigt, et il se renfonce dans le mur. Et dans la continuation logique du système du 'passage secret', la tapisserie se soulève dans un nuage de poussière, et un escalier fait son apparition. Je me lève rapidement et observe le passage étroit.

« Remus, t'es un génie.

-C'était pas volontaire mais… j'accepte le compliment. On monte ?

-On devrait peut-être attendre Sirius, fait remarquer James.

-S'il ramène Dumbledore ici, il verra le passage… je suppose qu'il en déduira que nous sommes passés par là. »

Et dans un haussement d'épaules général, nous commençons à grimper l'escalier.

--------------------------------------

« Et là , qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Remus ? » demanda la jeune fille, les yeux brillants.

Il reposa sur la petite table sa tasse de chocolat chaud, fumante, et croisa les jambes, pensif. Le feu des Gryffondors crépitait doucement dans la cheminée, tandis qu'une petite blonde écoutait avec passion l'histoire que venaient de vivre les maraudeurs. La suite, la suite… tout était allé vite.

« On est montés sur la tour… et… Harry était là. Je pense qu'il devait s'agir du fils de James et Lily… James n'y a pas fait attention, je pense. Tout ce qu'il a dit, c'est que Harry avait un visage qui lui semblait familier. Lily a dû comprendre, elle… mais elle n'a rien dit. »

La jeune fille eut une expression de carpe, ses lèvres formant un parfait « o ».

« Leur fils ? Incroyable…

-Oui. Je crois que ce soir là… fit le jeune homme en baissant le yeux, le regard triste. Ce soir là, avait était décidé comme le dernier de ses soirs.

-Il allait se jeter de la tour ? » s'exclama la jeune fille, gesticulante.

Il acquiesça lentement.

« Ca alors… ça devait être… intense. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé sur la tour ?»

Il sourit à nouveau.

« Ce genre de choses, ça ne se raconte pas… ça se vit.

-Essaye… s'il te plaiiit… j'ai envie de savoir.

-Hé bien… Il était là. Je veux dire, Harry était assis sur le rebord de la tour. Lily l'a appelé, doucement. Il ne s'est pas tourné immédiatement, il fixait le paysage. Alors James s'est approché de lui...

--------------------------------------

« Hé vieux… t'es… Harry, c'est bien toi ? Je suis James. La magnifique rousse, c'est Lily… le grand là bas, c'est Remus. Et… »

Le garçon se tourne lentement vers nous, comme au ralenti. Je l'entends respirer bruyamment… Il saute sur ses deux jambes et nous fait face. Il a un air indéfinissable sur le visage. Beaucoup de surprise… de la tristesse… J'ai l'impression qu'il ne croit pas à ce qu'il voit. Un peu comme si on voyait Sirius le nez plongé dans un bouquin, ou encore Peter avoir un éclair de génie.

« V… v… » il commence à balbutier. Il s'approche de nous , et je vois enfin son visage, éclairé par un pale rayon de luna… hum… de lune. Des cheveux noirs de geai… des yeux verts émeraudes, magnifiques, une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, assez classe. Minute. Cheveux noirs, yeux verts… on nous a envoyé pour le sauver… Je le savais. James et Lily ont eu un bébé ensemble… je savais qu'ils seraient heureux. C'est incroyable… Mais pourquoi a-t-il l'air si perdu ? Il reste là, immobile, la bouche entre-ouverte, et ne dit rien. Et soudain, je vois une larme couler le long de sa joue. Je fronce les sourcils et m'approche lentement de lui, puis pose une main sur son bras.

« Ca va aller ?

-O… oui… je crois… »

Il se tourne vers Lily, puis vers James. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un immense sourire, que nous lui rendons bien vite. Malgré les larmes qui perlent le long de ses joues, il semble heureux. Je suis certain que Lily l'a reconnu, elle le regarde intensément, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. James, quand à lui, la serre étroitement. Et on lui a fait retrouver le sourire… certainement la meilleurs chose que les maraudeurs n'aient jamais fait. Sans un mot, juste par notre présence.

--------------------------------------

« Et après ? Et après ? Qu'est ce que vous lui avez dit ? Il n'a pas saut ? Sa cicatrice était vraiment en forme d'éclair ?

-Trop curieuse… »

Remus observa longuement Stella, la mère de Luna. Elle avait la même expression rêveuse que sa fille… à son âge. Ils étaient bien vite devenus amis au retour des maraudeurs. Evidemment, il avait omis de dire que Luna était sa fille.

« Tu peux pas terminer l'histoire comme ça, il doit y avoir une happy end !

-On a redonné le sourire à Harry. Je trouve ça plutôt bien, comme fin.

-Mouais… et comment est ce que vous êtes repartis ? Et Sirius, et Peter ? »

Le garçon sourit à Stella et se décida à raconter le fin de l'histoire.

--------------------------------------

« Dumbledore nous a envoyés ici. » je fais doucement, ma main toujours posée sur son épaule. Il essuie d'un revers de la manche ses yeux humides, et sourit, un sourire de reconnaissance. « Il pensait que t'avais besoin d'aide.

-J'en avais besoin, il fait d'une voix rauque. Mais ça va mieux maintenant. » Il se tourne vers James et Lily et leur sourit longuement.

« Très jolie cicatrice. » fait James pour meubler a conversation.

Harry baisse les yeux avec un sourire :

« Blessure stupide.

-Ho, toutes les blessures sont stupides. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, je tombe de mon balai. C'était cette saleté de Lucius qui m'en a fait tomber…Hé ben je me suis égratigné le coude, regarde. » James tord son bras dans tous les sens pour montrer à Harry une petite blessure, très minime.

« Ca a dû être affreux. » ironise Lily.

« Crois ce que tu veux, Lily Jolie, mais … c'était douloureux. J'ai bien cru que je ne remonterais jamais sur un balai.

-Laisse tomber Harry. Il passe son temps à se vanter pour n'importe quoi.

-Même pas vrai. » fait James en croisant les bras, l'air boudeur.

« Bon les amoureux, vos histoires et vos scènes de ménage sont intéressantes, si , si , je vous assure, mais…

-Elle passe son temps à minimiser les choses. Voilà, je suis ridicule, du coup.

-T'avais pas besoin de moi pour ça, chéri.

-Tu vois, Harry, c'est ça le problème avec les femmes… elles sont perfides. C'est pour ça que Remus a choisi les hommes.

-Heyyy ! je m'exclame.

-Bref. On en était ou ? »

On se tourne vers Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il nous fixe, l'air enjoué, comme trois merveilles de la nature. Une dernière larme perle le long de sa joue, et son sourire s'agrandit. Je pense qu'il avait aimé notre petite scène…

« Je crois que j'ai perdu le fil de la conversation » il avoue.

Et soudain, déchirant le silence , un cri s'élève :

« MARAUUUUDEUUUUUUUUUUUURS MAAAAAAARAUDEUUUUUURS !!!! »

Nous entendons des bruits de pas, semblable à une cavalcade, qui provient des escaliers.

James se précipite vers la porte, qu'il ouvre rapidement. Nous voyons surgir un Sirius en sueur, mais qui n'a pas effacé son sourire pour autant.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas été assez discret ! » Il nous fait. Puis il attrape une planche de bois et la bloque contre la porte, aidé de James.

« Saleté de gamins ! » nous entendons une voix grogner. « Je vous aurais. » Puis les bruits cessent, et tout redevient calme. Sirius bloque encore un peu la porte pour s'assurer que son poursuiveur ne l'ouvre pas, et il la lâche finalement.

« Je suis passé chez Dumbledore, il m'a donné la formule, et.. Ho salut, tu dois être Harry ! » fait Sirius en tendant une poignée de main franche au brun.

« O.. oui. » il recommence à bégayer.

-Enchanté. » Il marque une pose puis ajoute : « C'était qui , qui me poursuivait dans les couloirs ? Un vieux chevelu et sa chatte. Assez effrayant.

-Rusard. Pas vraiment sympathique.

-Ho , chouette. Bon, étant donné que le dresseur de dragon, qui se trouvait par là bas , a hurlé 'maraudeurs' à tout bout de champs, je propose que nous partions, pour ne pas nous faire remarquer. Conseil de Dumbledore . Le notre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fichais devant le tableau du dresseurs de dragons ? Il est accroché devant la salle commune des Serpentards ! Sirius ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ENCORE ? demande Lily, insistant bien sur ce dernier mot.

-Ho… rien de spécial. Harry, il y a une surprise pour toi devant cette même salle commune. »

Harry sourit à travers ses larmes.

« J'irais voir ça… Merci d'être passés. » Et il ajoute, se mordant la lèvre inferieure : « Merci infiniment ». Je vois qu'il a envie de nous en dire plus, mais il ne dit rien. Et ce 'merci' vaut toutes les plus belles paroles, à mon sens.

« Y a pas de quoi. » murmure Lily. « C'est toi qui va devoir prononcer l'incantation, pour nous faire repartir, et ce.. avant que Rusard ne revienne. »

Il sourit nerveusement, avant que Lily ne se jette dans ses bras pour un câlin en bonnes et dues formes. En temps normal, James aurait été jaloux. Mais là, et j'ignore pourquoi, il vient se joindre à eux et tapote sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Garde le sourire… oublie pas que y a des tas de gens sur qui tu peux compter. Nous, entre autres… si t'as envie de nous rendre visite, un de ces jours… je suis sûr que Dumbledore trouverait une astuce ! »

Lily relâche Harry, et ils se sourient tendrement.

« Bye Harry. Prend soin de toi. Et surtout, dit au grand blond que ce n'était qu'un aperçu de la sagesse d'un maraudeur. Et que la prochaine fois, il souffrira un peu plus !

-Sirius ! Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait, au grand blond ?

-Ho rien de spécial…Allons y avant que le chevelu ne revienne. »

Il serre vigoureusement la main d'Harry, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Et Harry laisse tomber les convenances et le serre dans ses bras. James éclate de rire, et je le suis de près.

Harry relâche Sirius, qui a l'air quelque peu déboussolé. James, qui se sent sûrement seul dans sa condition de non-caliné, se jette dans les bras d'Harry à la suite de Sirius.

« Y a pas de raisons ! Moi aussi j'en veux un ! » il s'exclame.

Il relâche le garçon, qui se tourne vers moi, gêné.

« Allez, soyons fous ! » et je serre à mon tour Harry dans mes bras, je l'entend éclater de rire. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais je sens une certaine proximité entre nous. Je pense que c'est ce qui nous a poussé à l'aider.

« Maintenant. » murmure Lily.

Harry se recule, les yeux rougis. Il nous fait un dernier petit signe de la main, auquel nous répondons tous par un énorme sourire, et soupire bruyamment. Je l'encourage du regard, et il lève enfin sa baguette :

« Finite Tempus Incantatem. » Il murmure, la voix cassée.

Et là, tout devient noir.

--------------------------------------

« Déjà en train de raconter les exploits des maraudeurs, Remus ? » demanda le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs en se jetant sur le fauteuil en face d'eux.

« L'histoire est terminée. » murmura Remus.

« Quand même , je me demande qui était ce Harry… je l'aimais bien, moi. Il avait une belle tête de vainqueur. Il avait la carrure d'un maraudeur, la force d'un Gryffondor…et une belle tête de vainqueur. J'ai déjà dit qu'il avait une belle tête de vainqueur ?

-Ho c'est si profond » j'ironise.

Je souris, et Stella lève les yeux au ciel.

«Pour comprendre la profondeur, il faut savoir chuter.» fit la jeune fille d'un ton solennel. Elle ajouta nerveusement un 'ho ça m'est venu comme ça' en voyant les mines interloquées de Sirius et Remus.

« Et Peter ? Il était où?

-Ho… quand Rusard a commencé à nous courir après, je l'ai transformé et mis dans ma poche… Il doit toujours y être d'ailleurs » fit Sirius avec un air pensif. « Il était trop lent… »

« Bref, c'était une belle soirée…

-Absolument !

-Et la mine d'Harry quand on est partis…

-Fabuleux !

-Et les Serpentards…

-Mémorable !

-Quoi, les Serpentards ? Interrogea Stella.

Les deux amis se lancèrent un regard plein de malice.

« On va dire que… pour la discrétion, on a vu mieux. »

--------------------------------------

Retour vers le futur… Dans un Poudlard resplendissant, redevenu calme après le départ des Maraudeurs. Dumby reposa sa tasse de thé brûlant, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il était assez fier de lui… Bien évidemment, chaque Dumby était retourné à son époque. Il fixa longuement une photo prise sur le haut de la tour, par ses soins. Un Harry heureux, James et Lily, Sirius, et Remus. Harry souriait. Il sera heureux lorsqu'il verra cette photo, celle où il serre dans ses bras sa mère, son père, son parrain, et Remus. Il ne l'avait pas vu sourire depuis la mort de Sirius. C'est à dire une longue année.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un gratter doucement le bois de la porte d'entrée.

« Oui ? »

Une petite créature passa sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Choubi ? »

L'elfe , surpris par la bienveillance de Dumbledore, lâcha nerveusement :

« Je crois que vous devriez me suivre. »

Il tourna les talons, et Dumbledore obéit, il marcha à sa suite. Il le conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards, là ou se tenait un Harry plus qu'heureux.

« Hé bien, fit Dumbledore. Si je n'avais pas vu ça de mes propres yeux, je n'y aurais pas cru. » Harry se tourna vers le vieillard et lui sourit franchement.

« Merci pour tout.

-Remercie les Maraudeurs, Harry. »

Il posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon, qui se tourna pour observer son cadeau.

Au mur, une quinzaine de Serpentards nus et ligotés, dont Snape et Malfoy... On aurait pu les entendre jurer contre cette saleté de Gryffondor si ils n'avaient pas été judicieusement bâillonnés... Ils formaient un nom. Celui d'Harry.

FIN.


	6. Un adieu à l’Ange

**

* * *

**

Toudoudou …Petite page de pub : Allez lire les fabuleuses merveilles d'Abella, et de Galouz, si vous êtes là, vous avez pas le choix maintenant, faut allez les lire. Nan, nan, c'est pas une demande… c'est un ordre. Et c'est bon pour ton bifidus actif.****

**

* * *

**

**Un adieu à l'ange. **

Résumé: Détestez moi, à nouveau :p

* * *

Le mince morceau de bois tomba à terre comme au ralenti, et dans un bruit pratiquement inaudible, symbole de la bataille achevée, du sol trop souillé par le sang des élèves et professeurs de Poudlard. Les yeux du garçon étaient dirigés vers les deux pupilles sans vies de ceux du vieillard à ses pieds. Vieillard ? Sorcier surpuissant. Autrefois. Il n'avais plus l'air que d'une masse informe, d'un grand sac de toiles aux pieds du garçon qui a survécu. Jadis, il fut le plus grand mage noir qui n'ait jamais foulé cette terre. Maintenant, ses traits grossiers et imbibés de sang touchaient vulgairement le sol rougi. 

Mort. Harry Potter avait vaincu Voldemort.

Comme dans un essaim d'abeilles, des voix commencèrent à s'élever, chuchotant d'abord… puis des exclamations de joie retentirent, des cris de victoires, des poings levés, quelques acclamations pour le sauveur… Comment pouvait-on être heureux ? Avec tous ces corps sans vie qui jonchaient le sol de la grande salle ? Pourquoi on ne pouvait pas juste… s'asseoir…oublier… et mourir ? Le brun ne pouvait pas expliquer ce sentiment de vide, car il n'en était pas conscient. Tout ce qui l'entourait ce moment était si noir… si froid. Et pourtant, la destinée était accomplie… ne pouvait-on pas juste… être libre ?Oui, les chaînes avaient été desserrées au moment ou l'âme du sorcier avait quitté son corps. Mais la sienne, son âme à lui, où était-elle passée ? Les chaînes étaient plus présentes que jamais, oppressantes. Il étouffait. Il avait tué. Les voix bourdonnaient puis se dissipaient, comme au ralenti. La liesse… la menace avait été vaincue une seconde fois par Harry. Comme un bon petit soldat, il était à son tour devenu un meurtrier. On essayerait de lui dire que c'était don destin… que c'était une sorte de… légitime défense.

Il avait tué, tout simplement.

Ses yeux ne voulaient pas quitter ceux du mage noir. Son corps tout entier était retenu ici, droit et fier. Un esprit enfermé, dans un corps enchaîné. Il n'étaient pas si différents… ils étaient des meurtriers. Morts tous les deux. Deux fantômes, deux ombres décharnées.

Ils avaient tué.

Il tomba à genoux, devant le corps, fixant toujours les deux billes noires ébènes de sa nemesis. Il aurait même pu pleurer, si ses yeux n'étaient pas devenus si secs. Une larme aurait pu s'attarder au coin de ses longs cils, mais elle ne vint jamais. Il continuait à fixer , stoïque, deux fentes injectées de sang, qui avaient assisté à toutes les plus grandes horreurs. Il le narguait… Il était vraiment mort, lui. Son esprit autant que son corps. Et qu'est ce que ça changeais ? Un autre mage allait apparaître… il y aurait toujours des guerres comme celle ci.

Voldemort souriait. Lui, il était libre maintenant.

Avec un effort exceptionnel, Harry leva lentement sa main tremblante, et l'approcha avec hésitation du visage du vieillard.

« Harry… »

Il sursauta légèrement à l'appel de son nom, mais sa main avançait toujours, et des flashs de la bataille lui revenaient en mémoire, violents. Les hommes, les femmes tombés au combat… ils avaient tous une vie, quelqu'un qui les attendais chez eux… et il les voyait tomber un à un… et il se demandait pourquoi il avait laissé faire ça, pourquoi il n'avait pas pu tous les sauver. Pourquoi on le faisait passer pour le sauveur du monde alors qu'il était simplement impuissant. Le rire du sorcier raisonnait encore dans son esprit, tandis qu'il revoyait encore et encore des visages tomber à terre, des yeux suppliants ne ne pas les laisser mourir le fixant, des flashs verts, si nombreux…

« Harry, c'est fini. »

Il allait enfin toucher le visage lorsqu'il sentit une main retenir la sienne, des doigts s'entrelacer dans les siens. Il leva ses grands verts vers ceux de son meilleur ami. Ron agrippa sa main un peu plus fort et la serra.

« C'est fini. »

Et comme un coup de poignard, toute la réalité de la situation lui sauta aux yeux, et les voix s'amplifièrent. Des cris, des murmures et des sanglots... Non, rien n'était fini, ça ne faisait que commencer…

« Tu saignes… » murmura le brun d'une voix anormalement rauque.

Ron passa furtivement sa main libre sur son front, d'ou coulait un mince filet de sang. Il sourit légèrement.

« C'est rien. »

Il aida son ami à se relever , pour l'emmener loin de ce corps. Et il passa pour la dernière fois la porte massive de la grande salle, sans un regard en arrière.

---------------------------

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, personne ne sut nommer la nature de cette ambiance. Des sourires s'échangeaient, des sanglots étouffés se faisaient entendre… Lui n'entendait rien. Assis sur la chaise , en face du grand sorcier, la tête posée sur ses genoux repliés, il observait en silence le plumage de Fumseck. Le phoenix, il representait l'espoir, pour lui, auparavant. Et ou l'a conduit cet espoir ? A devenir un meurtrier. Encore une ironie du sort… violente. Dumbledore remuait les lèvres, il semblait être en pleine conversation avec Hermione.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là? Il l'ignorait. Il était né pour la prophétie, s'était battu pour la prophétie, avait tué un homme pour la prophétie. Il ne vivait que pour la prophétie. Et tout ça, c'était révolu maintenant.

Il se leva lentement sous les yeux de ses camarades. Le silence régnait, lorsque le jeune garçon quitta la salle sans un regard pour ses amis. Hermione sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit la porte claquer, et elle ferma les yeux douloureusement. Ron s'apprêtait à la suivre, mais Dumbledore l'arrêta d'un regard.

« Il a besoin d'être seul. » murmura le vieillard, les yeux dans le vague.

**----------------------**

« Potter. »

Le brun continua d'avancer, une grande lassitude rythmant sa marche. Devant le lac, deux ombres effrayés, ne sachant pas exactement quelle était leur place ici.

« On se prend déjà pour une star ? Hé ben… t'as pas perdu ton temps. »

Toujours pas de réponse, et le jeune homme ne s'était pas tourné, n'avais pas envoyé à la face du blond une réplique cinglante. Rien.

« POTTER ! On ignore pas un Malfoy ! »

Il rattrapa en quelques pas le brun, ce n'était pas difficile, il avançait avec l'allure d'un mollusque. Il empoigna son bras, et le brun se tourna, comme une poupée de chiffon, un simple pantin. Draco ressentit toute la peine du monde devant ce regard, et ce sourire triste. Il n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait tant souffrir. Vide. Complètement. Il déglutit difficilement et pour une fois, ne sut quoi dire.

« Je peux y aller? demanda doucement le brun.

-No… NON ! »Hurla Draco en resserrant son emprise sur le bras du brun. « Il est hors de question que … »

Il grimaça et relâcha rapidement le bras du brun. Il ne devait plus fixer ces yeux, la source de tous ses malheurs, et il se détestait pour être aussi faible devant le survivant. C'est pourquoi il reporta son attention sur la lente danse des vagues sur le rebord du lac. 'L'amour vous donne des ailes pour vous couper les jambes' avait-il lu. C'était tellement vrai… mais lui, il avait perdu sa dignité et son honneur en s'attachant autant à deux émeraudes brillantes. Du moins, c'est ce que Snape lui avait dit. Snape qui était au courant des sentiments de Draco pour le survivant, lui avait fait promettre de ne rien tenter. La situation aurait été trop complexe… trop dangereuse. Et pour une fois, il obéit aux ordres, et ne dit rien. Instantanément, un masque de glace apparut sur son visage, et toute chaleur s'effaça. Il était si occupé à être quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il n'avait pas senti Harry se défaire de son emprise.

« POTTER !

-Oui ? » murmura une petite voix.

Il se tourna vivement dans un bruissement de cape, et involontairement, de la tendresse apparut dans ses grands yeux . Il se mit face à Harry, installé sur le banc, les yeux dans le vague. Il avait l'air tellement perdu, ça en devenait effrayant. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, cherchant une position parfaite, puis opta finalement, et nerveusement , par un stratégique croisement de bras.

« Qu'est ce qui va pas ? » murmura le blond avec un regard suppliant. Il se maudit intérieurement pour être aussi incapable de rester froid et distant.

Deux grands yeux verts se posèrent sur lui. Il se racla la gorge, signifiant au brun que non, il n'y avait aucune tendresse dans sa voix, sa gorge était juste affreusement sèche. Harry baissa la tête, l'air plus perdu que jamais.

Draco ne sut quoi faire. Il n'avais jamais été dans ce genre de situation, et il n'allait pas fuir, un Malfoy ne fuit pas devant la difficulté. Bien sûr, il avait déjà consolé Pansy, enfin consolé est un bien grand mot, il avait juste écouté ses jérémiades en se contentant de lâcher un 'uh uh' de temps en temps. Mais il n'avait jamais vu une peine aussi grande. Mis à part celle qui l'habitait.

« Il paraît que c'est terminé... »murmura simplement Harry.

Le vent faisait flotter ses cheveux, comme pour le narguer de leur liberté. Il glissa précieusement sa main dans sa poche et en sortit sa baguette. Draco put admirer ses fines mains tachées par le sang de l'ennemi. Harry regarda une dernière fois sa baguette avec un sourire triste, avant de la lancer violemment dans le lac…et elle coula directement au fond.

« Et ça ne l'est pas. » fit doucement Draco.

Le sourire du survivant s'effaça, et il murmura gravement :

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Rien ne sera jamais termin

-Et tu ne seras jamais normal , Potter… » tenta de plaisanter le blond. « Je veux dire… t'es lui… le survivant. C'est toi qui leurs donne le courage de continuer…juste en étant toi. T'es Harry. Notre garantie contre la mort…»

'Et ma garantie contre le désespoir'… pensa le blond.

Harry esquissa un sourire, entendre son prénom dans la bouche de sa nemesis lui avait fait un bien inexplicable.

« Je ne peux pas… être simplement moi. J'essaye d'être un autre, quelqu'un de courageux, de brave…

- Alors sois-toi même » s'empressa de répondre le blond. « Prend un peu confiance en toi, te laisses pas abattre. T'as tué le méchant… le survivant, Harry Potter, le courage même…

-Je suis pétrifié. » coupa Harry. « Mais je n'en ai pas le droit. » Ajouta-t-il tristement.

Le blond soupira doucement.

« Tu as tous les droits, tu les a toujours eu. Tu as le droit d'avoir mal, de pleurer, de… »

Et Draco se rendit compte que lui non plus , n'en avait pas le droit. Un Malfoy reste fier, droit, face à l'adversité. Un Malfoy est fort, il ne pleure pas, ne montre pas ses failles. Un Malfoy n'a aucune faille. Draco pensa qu'il devait être le vilain petit canard de la famille, car en cet instant, tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était pleurer et se blottir contre ce corps chaleureux dont il rêvait tant. Il ravala les larmes qui se pressaient aux bords de ses yeux. Il s'était trop forcé à ne pas pleurer, il avait fait tant d'efforts pour que personne ne remarque sa peine… et ça avait tellement bien fonctionné.

« Tu devrais rentrer à l'intérieur. » il grogna en désignant du menton le petit chemin qui menait à la porte du château. Mais évidemment, il n'en avait aucune envie. Il voulait que Harry reste à ses cotés encore un peu… et même un peu plus longtemps. Qu'il parte le plus tard possible. Ou jamais.

« Et ça changerais quoi ? » demanda Harry en relevant les yeux. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de s'en aller. Parce que avec Draco, il n'était pas forcé de jouer un rôle. Ils étaient tous les deux tellement habitués aux masques, aux façades, que de s'en servir entre eux aurait été ridicule, et tout bonnement inutile. Car Harry voyait Draco comme il était vraiment, il l'avait toujours su, et inversement. Le monde sorcier aurait été choqué qu'apprendre que le petit con arrogant, et le sauveur de monde sans peur, n'avaient aucune espèce d'existence. Il ne s'agissait que de deux adolescents perdus. Mais ça, personne n'avais voulu , ne serais-ce que tenter de le comprendre.

« Tu ne serais plus seul. » répondit simplement le blond. Il ricana amèrement. Il avait toujours été entouré, choyé, adoré… Mais il avait toujours été seul. Tout ça n'était que pure illusion. L'amour… le bonheur… Illusion. Chimères. Juste des mots lancés en l'air.

« Je suis pas seul. T'es là. » murmura Harry.

Il fit un léger sourire en coin qui s'apparentait à de la reconnaissance, au blond. Draco fronça les sourcils. Pour la première fois, ses lèvres minces s'étiraient en un vrai sourire, qui était destiné au blond, et à personne d'autre. Et ces yeux, maintenant à demi clos, ces yeux sans éclats, qui était posés sur lui, rien que sur lui… Ca ne présageait rien de bon. Doucement, il s'installa à ses cotés, prenant garde de ne pas le quitter des yeux, et une odeur de sang vint emplir ses narines. Potter était blessé. Son pouls s'accéléra. Il eut juste le temps de passer ses bras autour des hanches de Potter avant que celui-ci ne s'effondre.

« POTTER ! Ce salaud t'as bless ? Et tu sors dans cet état ? Mais qu'est ce que tu voulais prouver ?!? » il hurla, des sanglots soudains dans la voix. Personne n'a jamais eu, et n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de voir un Malfoy dans cet état.

Harry, les yeux à demi clos par la douleur, murmura presque inaudiblement :

« Rien… juste… mourir dans mon coin. »

Il resserra son emprise, veillant à ne pas trop serrer le survivant.

« Tu vas pas mourir ! On a encore besoin d'un héros ! Je vais appeler Dumbledore, et…

-Non ! C'est inutile… » coupa Harry.

Il se savait mourrant, et ne voulait pas passer ses derniers instants dans une chambre d'hôpital, entouré d'hypocrites pleurant sa mort, fêtant sa victoire. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis le voient comme ça, eux qui le croyaient si fort. Il ne voulait pas mourir ailleurs que devant le lac, ailleurs qu'ici. Car pour une fois depuis longtemps, et malgré la douleur, il se sentait bien entre les bras protecteurs de son ennemi.

Draco paniqua, il eut peur pour quelqu'un pour la première fois de sa vie. Toutes ces émotions, en si peu de temps, et si brusquement… c'était trop. Il ne pouvait plus. Il n'en avait plus la force. Une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue, une larme au bout de 18 ans. Il avait l'air si vulnérable, et si perdu. Il avait besoin de Potter.

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? » il demanda d'une voix tremblotante.

Harry leva ses yeux vers lui, avec un sourire triste.

« Sois simplement toi. »

Et le blond fit la seule chose sensée qu'il n'eut jamais fait dans sa misérable vie. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Potter, caressant son visage de milliers de fils d'or, qui tombaient en cascade sur les amoureux maudits. Ce n'étais pas bestial, violent, mais pure, chaste, et doux. Juste des lèvres posées les unes contre les autres. Juste deux anges enlacés. Une fois.

Draco releva la tête pour voir les deux émeraudes briller d'une lueur qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

« Merci. » souffla le brun.

Draco sourit légèrement.

« Je t'en prie, Potter. »

Harry leva une main hésitante vers le visage du blond, les yeux toujours plongés dans les siens, et chassa du pouce la larme qui s'attardait sur sa joue blême.

« Ne pleure pas. C'est fini maintenant.

-Oui, Amour, c'est fini. »

Il agrippa la main de Draco, et ferma les yeux. Pour ne jamais les rouvrir.

FIN


	7. Neville

Pourquoi j'ai jamais répondu aux reviews ? Oo ? Je me le demande. Ben on va continuer sur la lancée, alors Merci à tous ! Abella cht'attends, tes mdrieries m'ont donné la subite envie de violemment te fracasser le crâne à coup de patay. Et Galou, ben je lui ferais rien, passque Galouz, elle est pas vilaine ! Na ! Merci Galouz ! Et merci quand même Nunurs :x… a Lexy-Kun & Zick : Pardon, j'aurais dû prévenir. Et vous me haïssez, mais merci ! Merci infiniment ! Et merci à Manehou, et place au nouveau OS de moi.

* * *

**Neville**

**Resumé:** Un chouilla triste, une petite deathfic (je préviens maintenant ).

* * *

Tout le monde l'aime bien, Neville. Avec ses joues rondes et ses cheveux coupés courts, il a une tête sympathique. On a tous envie de lui parler pour savoir ce qui se cache derrière cette gaieté communicative. Tout le monde a envie de serrer Neville dans ses bras, comme un gros nounours. Neville, c'est l'ami dont on rêve.

Neville, c'est celui qui surveille les couloirs pendant que les autres boivent, ou fument, ou font d'autres choses, encore moins catholiques, il est comme ça, Neville, toujours prêt à aider. C'est celui de qui on se moque, c'est celui qui se fout des moqueries et qui rit ave les autres. Il a confiance en lui. Neville, c'est celui qui fait rire, par ses bourdes, sa tête dans la lune. Neville, c'est un ami.

Et ça , c'est la version que tout le monde connaît. Neville, c'est celui qui est aimé, et qui aime la vie. Il aime couper les plantes de la serre pour aide Mme Chourave, il aime apprendre des tas de choses sur le sujet. Tout le monde sait qui est Neville. Le bon copain celui sur qui on peut compter. Foutaises. Personne n'a jamais essayé de le connaître. Moi je sais qui est Neville.

Neville, c'est celui qui n'est pas invité aux fêtes, qui entends les cris de joies et les murmures de tendresse, en restant tout seul dans son coin. Il se dit que ça pourrait être lui, là au milieu de ces gens heureux qui n'ont pas à se soucier de tout et n'importe quoi. Il se dit que ça pourrait lui à qui on murmure des 'je t'aime' essoufflés dans le creux de l'oreille. Oui, il pourrait être n'importe qui d'autre. Mais non, il a fallu qu'il soit Neville. Celui dont-on-aime-pas-prononcer-le-nom, de peur de le voir surgir hors des profondeurs de sa petite vie si pathétique, et nous faire mourir d'ennui. Neville, c'est celui dont personne ne se soucie . On l'observe , de temps, en temps, sans le voir. On a quand même le temps de le plaindre, le pauvre. Ca doit pas être facile tous les jours pour lui. Et puis on change de sujet, parce qu'on est pas courageux.

Ou est Neville ? Sûrement en retard, comme d'habitude. Ha… celui là alors. Neville, c'est celui qu'on voit arriver, essoufflé. Alors on rit, parce que c'est drôle de le voir arriver comme ça chaque matin, si pitoyable, des cernes sous les yeux, le cœur si lourd.

Neville, c'est celui qui voit ses amis partir les uns après les autres, s'éloigner de lui. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas assez bien, peut-être qu'il est trop. Non, trop, c'est impossible. Il n'est pas assez comme les autres. Il pensait que c'était un avantage. Neville, il ne sait pas quoi faire pour les retenir, ses amis. Il a essayé d'être lui même, il a essayé d'être quelqu'un d'autre, et ça n'a jamais marché. Il a essayé de se connaître, mais il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait, alors il a arrêté d'avoir confiance en lui, et il s'est renfermé un peu plus, progressivement. Tellement lentement que personne ne remarquait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Neville, c'est celui qui est amoureux de Ginny. Et Ginny, c'est celle qui n'est pas amoureuse de Neville. Neville, c'est celui qui a le cœur brisé. Tout le temps.

Neville, c'est celui là, tout à droite, qui ne prend pas part à la conversation, et qui observe la grande salle en silence. Il observe le survivant, celui qui tueras Voldemort et qui sera acclamé par la foule. Il se dit qu'il aurait pu être a sa place, après tout ils étaient nés le même jour. Mais Neville n'avait pas la carrure d'un héros. Et surtout pas celle d'un survivant. Neville, c'est celui qui n'avait plus de parents. Mais on en parlait pas, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été tués physiquement, alors tout le monde s'en fichait. Il étaient toujours là, ils lui offraient des papiers de bonbons quelquefois, ou bien des tiges de jonquilles, parce que Neville aimait les jonquilles. Alors il souriait et les remerciait, et il se tournait pour que personne ne remarque les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il faisait tout le temps ça, il baissait les yeux, se tournait ou se cachait pour pleurer. Alors évidemment, personne n'a rien vu. Personne n'a essayé de le regarder, de lui relever la tête, ou de le comprendre, c'était un travail de longue haleine, et les Gryffondors n'étaient pas aussi courageux que le veut la légende.

Neville, c'est celui que personne ne regarde, et qui pense qu'il serait temps de laisser tomber tout ça. Neville, c'est celui qui se lève de la table, et qui s'éloigne lentement. Neville, c'est celui que personne ne voit. Personne ne tourne les yeux vers Neville. Sauf pour lui demander un service. Neville aime bien rendre service, il pense que comme ça, on l'aimera un peu plus. Et maintenant il sait qu'il avait tord.

Neville, c'est celui qui a prié pour devenir visible, mais il est resté transparent. On ne l'approche pas vraiment, on l'évite. Même la pluie le frôle sans le toucher. Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne le voit pas ? Pourtant, il fait des efforts. Il aide ses amis, il est drôle, quelquefois, il essaye d'être un parfait petit Monsieur Tout le Monde. Mais Neville n'est pas comme ça. Et Neville ne peut pas être autrement. Parce que Neville, c'est Neville.

Neville, c'est celui qui en a marre. Et c'est celui qui saisi la lame de rasoir. Et c'est celui qui se fixe intensément dans le miroir. Mais si , vous voyez bien là bas, au fond, le grand dadet au milieu de la salle de bain. Regardez le, il meurt, ce soir. Vous ne le voyez pas ? Vous ne voyez pas son sang tacher le carrelage de la salle de bain ? Et les larmes, les larmes, vous les voyez, au moins ? Non ? Ca alors… Alors vous aussi, vous êtes lâches ?

Neville, c'est celui qui gît par terre. Vous ne le voyez toujours pas ? Si ? Bien. Et il a fallu attendre qu'une immense mare de sang se propage dans la chambre des Gryffondors pour qu'on le remarque. Après tout, le rouge, c'est plus tape-à-l'œil. Oui, il a réussi son coup, Neville, on le voit enfin. On le remarque, et on va sûrement le pleurer un peu pour faire croire qu'on ne s'y attendait pas.

Neville, c'est celui dont on retrouvera le corps demain matin. On criera, un cri bien strident et inutile, on dit que c'est le genre de cri à réveiller les morts. Mais Neville ne se réveillera pas, il restera allongé par terre, le nez dans sa misère. Et on ira chercher Dumbledore, pour qu'il ait un peu honte , lui aussi. On fera les hypocrites, comme d'habitude. On dira 'c'était un ami', 'on l'aimait', 'et il aimait la vie' et on lira un grand discours à son intention, en faisant semblant de le connaître, et on l'oubliera, de toute façon , il était un peu bizarre. On se dira que quelque part , on s'y attendait, il était tellement renfermé. Mais on ne se demandera pas pourquoi on a rien fait pour l'en empêcher, parce qu'on aura pas de réponse, et on sera un peu ridicules de l'avoir laissé partir comme ça…. Et moi je sais qui était Neville, et pas eux.

Neville, c'est celui qui voulait redevenir visible. Certains penseront qu'il est lâche, et égoïste, et d'autre qu'il était courageux, parce que décider de sa mort, de son heure, et de la façon dont on veut que le sang coule, c'est un peu prendre en main son destin pour une fois. Alors il l'a fait, c'est lui qui a choisi le poignet qu'il voulait taillader. Et les autres, ils devraient en avoir honte. D'ailleurs, ils ont honte, d'avoir laissé partir Neville, parce que Neville, c'était un peu leur ami, quand même. Même si on se moquait de lui, même si de temps en temps, on s'énervait pour une quelconque sottise qui lui avait échappé, on l'aimait un peu.

Mais Neville, c'est celui qui savait qu'il n'allait manquer à personne, mais il avait tord. Et maintenant, c'est trop tard. Alors qu'est ce qu'on doit faire dans ces cas ? Je suis sûre que Neville l'aurait su.

Sacré Neville…

FIN 


	8. Et je m'envole

Merci mes coquinous pour vos reviews Une autre petite fic que j'ai réussi à sauver, grâce à mon Nunurs, de ma panne de pc qui m'a effacé des OS, des chapitres, des débuts de fics... d'ou l'utilité de la disquette ! Enfin j'ai toutes les vacances pour tout réécrire !! Hein ouais ?Hein ouais ? ... pfff... :'( Allez, salut. Et merci.

* * *

**Et je m'envole **

Résumé :... C'est une sorte de death fic, mais pas triste, enfin un peu quand même, enfin la prochaine sera joyeuse, j'vous jure.

* * *

L'étoile qui scintille au dessus de ma tête me fixe d'un drôle d'air, je crois qu'elle est jalouse, parce que l'eau, c'est moi qu'elle gèle, pas elle, alors je cours, et je saute, et je virevolte. J'avale un flocon de neige, il se répand partout en moi, comme des cascades d'eau glacées qui s'infiltreraient dans mes veines, et j'ai froid, alors je frissonne. Une comète s'engouffre dans mon œil, et elle explose, alors je me frotte les yeux, j'y trouve de la poussière dorée, comme celle qu'on trouve sur les gros livres en cuir, du cuir de dragon. Les dragons aiment les étoiles ? Les dragons aiment les étoiles. Ils aiment leur contact, c'est rugueux , comme de la peau de dragon ! C'est rugueux et ça laisse un goût de bonbon acidulé sur la langue, je le sais maintenant. Parce que j'ai réussi à m'envoler. Et Papa sera fier de moi, il sait tout, il voit tout, il est penché, toujours, au dessus de mon épaule. Quelquefois , il cache la lune, mais je sais qu'elle est là, je sens sa présence derrière moi, elle m'observe, comme pour veiller sur moi, comme ma mère, un peu plus ronde et un peu plus brillante.

Hermione m'a dit que la lune ne veillait sur personne, que ce n'était qu'un astre comme les autres, mais elle ne comprend pas, alors j'ai laissé tomber.

Un flocon tombe sur le bout de mon nez, alors je ris et je le chasse de ma main ! Il retourne au point de départ, ce petit bijou de cristal glacé, il virevolte et il s'envole. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, alors je cours, et je saute, et je virevolte. Un pas, et deux pas, et je sautille, et je glisse...

Et la lune flotte comme une bulle de savon, les bulles de savons éclatent mais pas la lune. Les bulles de savon éclatent lorsqu'elles s'envolent, et ça fait des étincelles, un feu d'artifice parfumé. Mais la lune ne sent rien, elle est immobile. Elle est là, elle se croit seule mais elle ne l'est jamais. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle a toujours l'air triste, elle voudrait dormir, la nuit, elle aussi... Mais non, il y a toujours quelqu'un sur qui veiller, quelque chose à regarder, il y a de l'agitation tout autour. Du coup, elle boude. Elle ne virevolte pas, elle ne s'envole pas, elle se contente d 'éclairer tristement l'immense mare de larmes ou le poulpe a élu domicile, et le château qui scintille. De là bas, il doit ressembler à une maison de poupées. Je vais aller admirer la vue, c'est qu'une question de temps.

Une nageoire remonte et un œil noir me fixe, alors je l'évite et je saute, et je danse sur le lac. Le poulpe doit avoir froid , la dessous, puisque la surface est un peu givrée, par endroits, et de minuscules fissures le recouvrent, et le font étinceler. Tiens... il ressemble un peu à la lune ! Brillant comme un diamant. Enfin, un diamant plat et qui regorge de créatures marines. Une petite prison de verre... Je cours encore, je flotte, et je virevolte, je cours, je rebondis sur les fragments d'étoiles qui jonchent la surface de l'eau, le vent les emporte et les emmène ailleurs, là ou on en a besoin. Je glisse sur le lac et j'ai froid, je me bat avec une bourrasque, elle fait demi-tour parce que je suis plus froide qu'elle, et c'est moi qui gagne, alors je cours un peu plus.

Un pas, deux pas, je danse et je virevolte, les bouts de tissus tournent autour de moi dans une cadence infernale, comme des milliers de courants d'air, et j'ai froid. Oui, le vent glacial fait frémir tout mon corps, comme une décharge électrique. Des éclairs éclatent partout dans mon corps, la foudre s'abat sur nous et nous fait ressembler à des esprits, des anges de glace aux ailes givrées. Et je vole, et je cours, et je saute, et je danse. Un attroupement ? Ils regardent quelque chose, par terre, là bas, au bord de l'eau. C'est la lune, qu'il faut regarder, il faut lever la tête, pas la baisser, qu'ils sont sots...

Ron, il pleure ! Ses larmes vont inonder le lac, j'en suis sûre. Des toutes petites larmes, de minuscules pierres précieuses... Je m'approche, en sautillant, en virevoltant, et traverse le lac et la foule, ils sont tous blancs, comme des esprits, des grands nuages de fumées ! Ho, peut-être qu'ils brûlent ! Non, c'est stupide... il y aurait des flammes, sinon. Et là, il n'y a que le froid mordant d'hiver qui entre partout en moi, c'est un peu douloureux, mais tout le monde s'en fiche, puisque personne ne fait attention à moi, je passe à travers eux et ils frissonnent, parce que mes voiles et ma peau entrent en contact avec les leurs, mais ils ne savent pas que c'est moi, puisqu'ils ne me voient toujours pas. Ils semblent tristes. Je ne les distingue plus vraiment bien, ça doit encore être une ruse de la lune, pour que je me perde à nouveau.

Il y a un corps par terre ! Une grande blonde à l'air un peu naïve, qui est toute bleue ! Elle a dû vouloir traverser le lac en virevoltant, elle aussi. Je l'ai fait, moi, et j'y suis parvenue ! Je suis un peu tombée dans l'eau, et puis ensuite j'ai réussi à m'envoler. Mais pas elle ! Elle est bête, comme si n'importe qui pouvait passer un lac sans se noyer.

Ils pleurent tous, oui, hé bien elle ne respire plus ! Ils ont des raisons de pleurer, mais tout de même...  
  
Ils pleurent tous et leurs larmes l'inondent ! Hé ! Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle est assez noyée comme ça, arrêtez d'en rajouter !  
  
Ils pleurent tous, et moi je regarde la fille. Tiens, mais... c'est moi ! J'ai l'air un peu stupide, là par terre.

Alors j'ai pas réussi à m'envoler, finalement ? Tant pis ! Je quitte la foule qui ressemble maintenant à un attroupement d'esprits. Hey, minute... c'est moi l'esprit ! Alors je ris aux éclats, je glisse sur le lac, et la lune m'accueille, alors je cours, et je virevolte... et je m'envole.

Fin


	9. Treize

Alors je vous remercie infiniment beaucoup pour vos reviews, mes coquinous :D Violette, j'ai presque terminé le prochain chapitre de Road. En tout cas merci pour toutes les gentillessetés que tu me dis ! La prochaine fois je t'écrirais un truc joyeux, promis ! Tu sais, d'habitude j'aime pas trop faire mourir les gens. Mais là, c'est un festival de 'chte tue', chpréfère te prévenir maintenant :D Merci encore tout le monde, merci à Cyrano de me haïr. Neville, j'ai pas eu à chercher bien loin en fait… j'ai qu'à regarder un peu partout autour de wam. On a tous un peu de Neville en soi ;) Bizoos à toi et merci. Bon nunurs, toi tu me détestes, je sais :D mais je te patay. Yochu me hait aussi, alors je commence à me poser des questions, mais ça va, ça fait plaisir quand même :D (/me va se cacher sous une table pour pas se faire tabasser). En gros, merci tout le monde.

* * *

**Treize **

Résumé : Treize jours dans la vie d'un mage noir. HPDM.

* * *

** Le premier jour**, il t'avait juste tendu une main. Sa main, sa petite main de garçon de 10 ans pourri, gâté, et battu. Tu l'avais refusée. Parce qu'elle était trop blanche, peut-être. Ce soir là, il avait essayé de comprendre. Puis il avait laissé tomber, et il avait décidé avec un sourire de te pourrir la vie, parce que pour ça, il était doué. 

**Le deuxième jour**, il avait compris qu'il n'avait plus envie de pourrir ta vie. Ensuite, il avait compris que le mépris s'était transformé. Il en avait parlé à Blaise, mais Blaise lui avait dit de se taire et de continuer à jeter tes affaires de Quidditch dans le lac, parce que c'était marrant.

Il savait que ça n'avait jamais vraiment été du mépris. Mais il n'étais pas vraiment doué en sentiments, alors il avait laissé tomber, même si il se demandait toujours pourquoi il avait envie tu lui appartiennes. Il avait souhaité devenir un elfe de maison, parce que t'y accordais de l'importance, aux elfes.

Tu respectais plus les elfes que lui-même. Alors ça aurait pu être un plus. Ce jour là, il a été récupérer ton balai dans le lac et il a été le déposer devant ta porte.

**Le troisième jour**, il avait reçu des doloris, comme ça, pour rien.

**Le quatrième jour**, après s'être réveillé, il avait compris que les doloris étaient dus à une lettre que son père avait trouvé sous son oreiller. Une lettre qu'il t'avait écrite, mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de t'envoyer, parce qu'il avait versé tout son cœur dedans. Ca avait même failli déborder. Alors on avait essayé de le laver de tout ça, tous ces sentiments qui l'avaient souillés, mais il n'en était ressorti que plus sale.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait couru, et qu'il s'était enfui, qu'il avait trébuché dans la boue, qu'il s'était écorché les mains, qu'il avait abandonné en route sa dignité, qu'il avait gagné en prime une belle cicatrice. Il aurait aimé dire qu'elle était en forme de nuage, parce que souvent, l'éclair va avec le nuage. Mais elle avait une simple forme de cicatrice, c'était banal, et ça faisait mal. C'est pour ça qu'il avait accepté la main d'un grand barbu qui ne lui rappelait pas du tout son grand-père. Parce que son grand-père était un mangemort violent, sûrement. Et c'est ce jour là qu'il a changé de camps.

**Le cinquième jour**, il avait décidé te parler de tout ça. Il avait décidé de ne plus tout garder pour lui, parce que ça lui paraissait égoïste. Après tout, vous étiez dans le même camps maintenant. Alors il pensait que tu ne lui en voulais plus, et que tu pourrait pardonner. Il voulait y réfléchir tranquillement, dans le train qui le menait à sa septième année. Pendant les vacances, Père lui avait offert un tout nouveau pouvoir... une sorte d'œil magique... un peu comme Fol Oeil, mais en bien plus classe. Ca lui permettait de tout voir. Alors il a longé le couloir pour se trouver une place à l'abris des autres. Y avait des tas de gens à auras maléfiques, il les sentait. Des futurs mangemorts, peut-être. Ou des voleurs de Chocogrenouilles, honteux. Certains cachaient leurs sentiments derrière un masque. D'autres broyaient leurs idées noires en silence. Alors il est entré dans le dernier wagon, et tu y étais, sous ta cape d'invisibilité, caché de tes amis et du reste du monde. Mais pas du blond. D'ailleurs, ce jour là, il a été triste de voir les larmes qui coulaient sur tes joues. T'as levé tes yeux humides vers lui, et il a été un peu surpris. Il continuait de faire semblant de ne pas te voir. C'était mieux comme ça. Il était rassuré, ce jour là, parce qu'il se disait que finalement, tu ne le haïssais pas tant que ça. Au lieu de sortir, de lui laisser le wagon, de ne pas supporter sa présence, ou bien de tenter de le mettre à la porte, t'as replongé tes yeux dans le paysage, et lui, il s'est installé. Bien décidé à te fixer pendant tout le voyage, en se demandant de temps en temps quel goût tu pouvais bien avoir. Il misait sur la vanille... mais de la vanille bien particulière, pas une vanille qu'on rencontre à tous les coins de rue. T'as tourné les yeux vers Draco, à la moitié du voyage. T'avais l'air de vouloir établir le contact, sans pouvoir... Et comme le blond était bien décidé à t'aider, il s'est approché et avait retiré ta cape. Tu l'avais dévisagé. Puis tu lui avais demandé s'il avait faim. Parce qu'il te restait des Chocogrenouilles au fond de la poche. Ca peut paraître rien, mais c'était déjà beaucoup.

Le cinquième jour, il a décidé que les Chocogrenouilles étaient ses chocolats favoris.

**Le sixième jour**, tu l'avais embrassé. C'était une histoire un peu banale, mais c'est ce qui s'est passé. Il t'avait attendu à la sortie du stade, après ton entraînement. Il avait envie de te soutenir, c'était normal, étant donné que vous étiez devenus amis. Parfois, il se disait que vous étiez plus que des amis, parce que tu lui disais absolument tout, le prenais dans tes bras ou le laissait croquer dans ta pomme. Parfois vous montiez sur la tour d'Astronomie et vous vous allongiez là en écoutant le bruit des étoiles. Parfois, tu souriais. C'est pour ça que Draco pensait que vous étiez un peu plus que des amis. C'était le genre de détails qui ne trompaient pas. Alors ce jour là, quand tu es sorti du stade, Draco t'avais tendu une marguerite. Il voulait des roses, mais il n'en avait pas trouvé. Alors il s'est contenté de la marguerite, et il était un peu honteux de sa fleur, il la trouvait minable. Toi, tu la trouvais parfaite. Alors tu l'avais embrassé doucement, et pris par la main. Le blond avait pensé que t'étais juste heureux d'avoir réussi la feinte de Javanovkos, mais en fait, t'étais heureux, pour rien, juste comme ça, et t'étais aussi un peu heureux de savoir que les dortoirs étaient déserts et que tu allais pouvoir le toucher et l'embrasser pendant des heures. En fait, Draco ne le savait pas, mais toi si... Vous étiez ensemble depuis bien longtemps.

**Le septième jour, **tu l'avais embrassé, mordillé, fait voir un aperçu du paradis. D'ailleurs, tu t'étais dit que ton paradis à toi, ce serait juste ça, et juste lui, et juste là, parce que ce jour là était si parfait que tu voulais le revivre encore et encore. Et c'est ce qui s'est d'ailleurs. Tu l'as re-mordillé et ré-embrassé et t'avais décidé de lui appartenir en scellant votre accord d'un bruissement de draps. Il avait enfin pu goûter la vanille de Potter, et il s'était dit que ce parfum brûlant était sacrément orgasmique. Sucré, et tout doux. Un peu comme toi. Mais la vanille était une vanille spéciale, parce que tu n'étais pas toujours sucré et tout doux… C'était comme une vanille à deux faces. Il se disait aussi que les gens amoureux se disent vraiment n'importe quoi.

Le septième jour, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Et tu étais à lui, rien qu'à lui. Et ça te rendait heureux. Parce que les anges se sentent mieux quand ils volent à deux, et quand ils ne font plus qu'un.

**Le huitième jour**, c'était le jour ou tout a basculé. Le blond avait reçu une marque, sur le bras. Il avait eu le choix. Mais le Mage noir lui disait que si il ne rejoignait pas son camps, sa mère mourrait plus vite, et plus douloureusement... parce qu'il se servait de sa famille, pour peaufiner son chantage. De toute façon, il devait être Mangemort, c'était écrit. Il était en colère, parce que tu l'avais persuadé qu'il pouvait être autre chose que rien du tout. Mais encore une fois, il avait du se plier docilement aux exigences des Malfoy. Quand Père l'a mené devant Voldemort, Draco a repensé à tout ce que tu lui murmurais, quand vous n'étiez que tous les deux. Tu disais qu'il fallait faire face, ne pas être lâche, ne pas être faible, prendre sa vie en mains et envoyer bouler ceux qui s'interposeraient. Envoyer bouler le mage noir? Ca ne semblait pas très possible... Tu pensais qu'il allait refuser la marque. Mais t'avais tord. Il y a pensé, évidemment, mais trop de vies d'innocents étaient en jeu, même la tienne. Il savait que tu avais l'habitude du danger, mais il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que tu vives, ne serais-ce qu'une seconde de plus. Et si le mage noir avait appris que t'appartenais à Draco, il aurait sûrement été très en colère et il aurait tout fait pour en finir au plus vite, parce que Draco était l'un de ses meilleurs éléments.

Alors il avait tendu son bras, et le Lord l'avait marqué à vie... et là, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à toi. Et c'est devenu beaucoup plus douloureux. Le Lord lui avait dit que si il avait mal, c'est que son âme était souillée par l'amour, qu'il avait été attendri par je ne sais quelle petite garce qui passait par là, que tout son être, tout son corps rejetait la marque de la haine. Alors il n'a pas crié, pour te protéger. Il savait qu'à partir de ce moment, il était agent double, pour le compte de Dumbledore.

Et le huitième jour, tout a continué à basculer. Quand le blond est revenu au château, au bout d'une semaine, tu t'es levé, et d'un pas franc et décidé t'es venu vers lui, alors que toute la salle retenait sa respiration. Il a jamais eu l'occasion de te dire que ce jour là, c'était le jour ou il avait eu la plus grande peur de sa vie. Et c'était justifié. Pourtant, t'avais pas l'air en colère. Pas encore. C'est là qu'il a compris que t'allais changer. Pas quand t'as attrapé son bras avec tellement de violence qu'il en a eu mal pendant des semaines. Pas quand t'as soulevé sa manche devant toute l'assemblée et qu'une larme a coulé sur sa joue. Pas quand t'as vu la marque et que t'es resté la, stoïque. Il a comprit qu'il t'avais perdu quand t'as levé les yeux vers lui. Vides. Sans expressions. Sans larmes. Sans rien. Et tout ça à cause de lui. Alors t'es juste sorti, et il n'a jamais plus vu tes yeux.

Maintenant, tout le monde savait que tu en connaissais plus que Voldemort lui même. Des sorts dangereux, et qui t'échappaient, parfois. T'avais souvent du mal à canaliser ton énergie, alors des petits éclairs sortaient de tes doigts, de temps en temps. Tu avais déjà blessé tes amis, aussi. Mais personne ne s'en inquiétait, à part le blond. Il en avait parlé à Dumbledore, d'ailleurs, et il s'en excuse. Tu avais changé, un peu trop. T'étais plus le pauvre petit orphelin paumé, mais pour lui, tu ne l'avais jamais été. Draco savait ce que tu allais devenir. C'est pour ça qu'il a essayé d'en parler à Dumbledore. Mais le barbu ne pouvait s'imaginer que son petit protégé allait devenir le nouveau Mage noir. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il était trop tard. Depuis que tu as vu la marque sur son bras? Non bien avant. Depuis que tu en voulais au monde entier, de t'avoir refilé une vie de paumé. Et maintenant, comme le blond t'avais trahis, t'avais remballé tes affaires et t'étais parti, sans un mot, de Poudlard. Le blond a essayé de t'expliquer, mais il devait faire tellement attention, parce que les murs avaient des oreilles, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de te dire qu'il ne t'avais pas réellement trahis. Tout le monde devait croire qu'il était devenu Mangemort, et que c'était terminé entre vous. T'aurais du t'en douter... t'aurais du lui faire confiance. Quand il est venu dans ta chambre, et dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, un éclair orange était parti de ta main et l'avait frappé en pleine poitrine. C'est ce jour là que t'as découvert ta puissance, parce que t'ignorais que tu pouvais faire autant de mal. C'est la haine qui t'as mené là, Potter. Tout le monde savait qu'en commençant à fréquenter la magie noire, on devient vite accro. Et toi, t'as toujours été un passionné.

Le huitième jour avait été un long jour.

**Le neuvième jour**, il t'avait cherché partout. Au début, il restait là comme un con, alors que Ron et Hermione le harcelaient, ils voulaient te trouver avant que tu ne fasses n'importe quoi. Ils voulaient qu'il agisse. Lui ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors au milieu de la grande salle, un matin, il s'était juste effondré. Et il était resté là. Il paraît que c'est ce que les sorciers appellent 'mourir de chagrin' ,mais il n'est pas réellement mort. Pas physiquement. Il a juste passé une semaine à Sainte Mangouste, il ne voulait rien entendre, ne pas parler, juste rester là à mourir. Mais il a continué à vivre, le neuvième jour. Même si c'était compliqué.

Aucune nouvelle de toi. Aucun article dans la gazette. Aucun moyen de savoir si t'allais bien. C'est là que son rôle est devenu plus important, au sein de sa guerre contre Voldemort. Dumbledore l'avait pris sous son aile, et lui avait enseigné l'art de la bonne magie, parfois ils s'entraînaient tous les deux, armés de leurs baguettes, et il apprenait à désarmer, à envoyer valser, et à tuer. Tu lui manquais. De temps en temps, quand il parlait de toi aux autres, il se sentait mourir un peu. Il avait toujours une petite parcelle d'espoir, bien cachée, là bas au fond. Il voulait hurler à plein poumons que tu lui manquais, que tout était de sa faute, que ton absence lui était insupportable, qu'il aurait tout donné pour revoir l'éclat de tes yeux, ou même d'un seul. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Tu vois, les gens qui s'aiment passent leur temps à se faire souffrir. C'est juste... comme ça. C'est juste trop ancré dans nos habitudes pour se rendre compte que ça n'a aucun sens.

Il avait une nouvelle vie maintenant. Il avait un chien, une maison et un petit-ami qui ne sentait pas la vanille. Il s'appelait ... comment il s'appelait déjà? Peu-importe.

Le neuvième jour avait été triste.

**Le dixième jour**, ça faisait déjà un an que t'étais parti, personne ne sais ou. Et un article, dans la gazette, est paru, en même temps que la nouvelle année et que la nouvelle résolution de Draco qui était de tout faire pour t'oublier. Il était à la poursuite d'un mangemort, quand il a vu l'article. Il était planqué depuis une dizaine de jours, et il avait presque réussit à prouver que ce mangemort là en était bel et bien un. Et par terre, dans une ruelle sombre, il a vu ton nom briller en lettres de sang sur la première page de la gazette. Le détail important était que le mangemort, ce soir là, avait réussit à s'enfuir et avait assassiné une famille de moldus, pour rien, juste par plaisir.

Quand il a vu ton nom, il a hurlé. Toute sa peine, tout son bonheur d'avoir un signe de toi. Les lettres le narguaient et dansaient devant ses yeux, mais il s'en fichait bien, parce que tu étais vivant. Il a hurlé et il est tombé à genoux dans la flotte, les yeux pleins de larmes. Ou étais-ce juste la pluie... Bref. Il a hurlé et lu le titre de l'article en tremblant "Harry Potter, celui dont on ose plus prononcer le nom". C'était toi, alors... t'étais devenu le nouveau mage noir.

Ils parlaient d'une maison... De moldus... de Voldemort. Voldemort qui, après votre combat, s'était réfugié dans une petite maison qu'il croyait abandonnée. Mais elle ne l'était pas, elle était habitée par une famille complète, avec 2 enfants, des mioches pas plus grands qu'un elfe de maison. Voldemort avait été heureux d'apprendre que la maison dans laquelle il s'était réfugié était habitée, parce que comme ça, il avait plus de chances de s'en sortir, apparemment. Parce que tu aurais du tout faire pour sauver ces innocents, tu aurais même du le laisser s'échapper. Il avait tord, et il l'a compris lorsque tu as tout fait exploser, d'un geste de la main. Alors ils sont tous morts en même temps, victimes et bourreaux, innocents et assassins. C'est pour ça... qu'on ose plus prononcer ton nom, aujourd'hui. Parce que tu étais un assassin, Potter.

Il est rentré chez lui, il a blessé son petit-ami en lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un passe temps, il a fait pleurer son meilleur ami en s'énervant, lorsque l'autre lui a dit qu'il était encore obsédé par toi. Blaise avait retenu la leçon, il ne fallait jamais plus prononcer ton prénom devant le blond. Il avait fait ses bagages, dit au revoir au chien, et il s'était barré loin de là.

Vous aviez changé, tous les deux. Y avait pas assez de place dans un camps, pour deux princes qui voulaient devenir rois, et vous aviez choisi le votre. Draco au service de la lumière, toi au service de... toi même. "Ni dieu ni maître".

**Le onzième jour**, il avait réussi à t'approcher. Par son statut d'agent double. Un jour, tu lui avais avoué que tu avais utilisé du polynectar pour réussir à savoir s'il était l'héritier des Serpentards. Tu avais boudé pendant au moins 12 minutes, et puis tu t'étais dit qu'après tout, ce n'était rien, et tu avais recommencé à mordiller son épaule.

Si aujourd'hui tu avouais à Potter que tu avais utilisé du Polynectar pour le voir, il t'aurait sûrement tué. Il s'est fait passer pour un vieux croûton de journaliste qui voulait approcher le grand Mage, pour prouver à la terre entière que tu valais dix fois plus que Voldemort et tous les autres sorciers réunis. Tes sbires l'ont laisser entrer.. forcément.

Pourquoi il avait besoin de venir ici? Il n'en savait rien... avoir un aperçu de ce pourquoi t'avais tout lâché... avoir un aperçu de ce qu'il avait provoqué. Parce il savait que tout ça, c'était de sa faute. A force de te dire que tu pouvais décider de ce que tu voulais faire de ta vie... à force de t'aimer un peu trop fort... à force d'être stupide... il t'a jeté dans les bras du mal. Tu peux pas le nier. Laisse le se sentir coupable, laisse lui juste ce plaisir.

T'étais là, sur ton trône. Au milieu d'une foule dense et agitée, t'étais seul, assis, à réfléchir. T'étais magnifique. Comme d'habitude. T'avais la tête posée sur ta main et l'air d'un gamin qui venait de faire une énorme connerie. Et tu soupirais. Et tu t'ennuyais. T'avais rien à faire ici. Ces gens ne t'aimaient pas... il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, Potter... mais c'était pas ta place. Il est resté debout comme un con, jusqu'à ce que tu le voies et qui tu lui fasses signe d'approcher. Ses jambes étaient en train de s'effondrer peu à peu, et toi tu lui faisais signe de s'approcher. Alors il l'a fait... il est venu jusqu'à ton trône. Il t'a vu de près et il a cru y rester.. Ce qu'il prenait pour un air de gamin attendrissant, c'était rien de plus qu'un immense orgueil de gamin gâté... T'étais devenu le Mage Noir, aucun doute là dessus. Tu as commencé à lui raconter tes aventures, tous tes meurtres, et tu souriais. Il s'est retenu de vomir et a pris des notes… en soulignant 3 fois la réponse que tu lui avais donné à la question 'qu'est ce qui a déclenché tout ça ?'. C'était 'un besoin de violence'. Il a joué le journaliste pendant une demie heure et s'est barré sans un regard.

Ce soir là, il a dû faire son deuil. Son Harry était mort. A cause de lui... Il pensait que les anges volaient plus haut quand ils sont deux... Mais tu l'as pas attendu, t'es mort avant lui. C'est trop facile... bien trop facile. Lâche.

Et pendant une éternité, il a suivi tes frasques dans la Gazette. Toi tu devenais de plus en plus puissant, et lui mourrait à petit feu. Tu tendais vers le sommet, et lui s'enfonçait tous les jours un peu plus dans sa misère. Il supposait qu'il le méritait. Aujourd'hui, tu es le Mage Noir, et lui il meurt demain.

**Le douzième jour, **c'était la guerre. L'armée de Dumbledore est affaiblie, elle a perdu de nombreux éléments. Elle a perdu Dumbledore. C'est toi, qui l'a tué. Tu t'en souviens ? Tu te souviens du jour ou tu as tué tes amis ?

La guerre fait rage, aujourd'hui. C'est ta haine qui mène la danse. Ta baguette virevolte de droite à gauche et jette des éclairs verts. Tu lui disais que tu avais peur, de prononcer ces deux mots. Peur de tuer, pour ne pas être tué. Aujourd'hui, tu ne les compte plus, tes 'Avada Kedavra'. Comme un automate, un acteur à qui on aurait appris un texte par cœur.. Tu étais Harry Potter, et maintenant, tu fais tomber les corps comme si tu avais fait ça toute ta vie.

Vous n'étiez pas dans le même camps, ça, le monde entier l'a compris. Et il ne devait pas t'observer pendant la bataille finale, alors tandis que de tous les cotés, des cris raisonnaient et des éclairs apparaissaient, il devait penser à sa mission. Seulement sa mission… te tuer.

Tu le vois assassiner Parkinson, ton bras droit, et ça te met en colère.

Il te voit trancher la gorge de Zabini, qui avait aussi rejoint son camps.

Tes amis sont déjà morts, eux. Tes anciens amis. Au milieu des autres corps, comme s'il n'avaient aucune espèce d'importance pour toi.

La salle se vide, et les deux princes demeurent droits et fiers. Quand le dernier corps tombe à terre, tu t'es tourné vers lui.

Il a repensé au premier jour, là ou tu aurais pu serrer sa main, ça vous aurait fait gagner du temps. Il s'est rappelé du deuxième, du troisième, et de tous les jours suivants. Il s'est rappelé de tes yeux. Il s'est rappelé de tous les jours qui ont précédé celui là. Il a repensé à tout ce que vous aviez accompli et surmonté pour en arriver là. Et il s'est rappelé de cet immense gâchis que constituait sa vie. De son camps à lui, qui ne valait pas mieux qu'un autre. Parce qu'à ce moment, vous étiez tous égaux, tout frères. Tous morts ou tous blessés, ou tous meurtris.

Et les deux princes qui se tenaient là se sont approchés l'un de l'autre, doucement.

Et toi, comme lui, savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de Happy End, parce que rien ne finit jamais comme ça.

Tu t'es souvenu de ses yeux, pas trop bleus, avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'amour. Tu t'es rappelé du sixième jour et de la marguerite, tu t'es rappelé de vos rendez-vous secret, parce que personne ne devait savoir. Tu t'es rappelé de son épaule, que tu avais adoré embrasser, et de son cou, que tu mordais pour que tout le monde sache qu'il t'appartenait, même si il devait cacher les marques, pour vous protéger, tu t'es rappelé de son sourire. Et ce jour, là , tu t'es rappelé de tout ça alors ça t'a fait mal.

C'est pour ça que tu es tombé à genoux au milieu de ces ruines, et que les larmes ont silencieusement commencé à couler. Parce que ce n'était pas toi, qui avait fait toutes ces choses, tout simplement. Parce que tu étais Harry Potter.

Et ce jour là, il s'est accroupi à coté de toi, et dans hésiter il t'a pris dans ses bras. Une main pleine de sang s'est mise à te caresser les cheveux, alors tu l'as serré un peu plus contre toi en pleurant un peu plus fort.

C'est là que tu lui a murmuré que tu l'aimais. Et ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, les larmes ne servaient à rien.

Et c'est là que, en chœur, vous avez murmuré l'incantation interdite, qui devait mettre fin à tout ça. Et c'est ce jour là que tout c'est arrêté.

**Le treizième jour**, il ne s'est plus rien passé.

FIN


End file.
